Waiting For the Rose to Bloom
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Ron and Hermione had their first child years after Harry and Ginny had had theirs? This is my take on how Ron and Hermione Weasley's family began. Much fluff ensues. Now complete! Enjoy, my lovelies. -qc
1. Prologue

It had all started when Harry had announced happily at a dinner at the Burrow that Ginny was pregnant.

"I'm going to be a dad," Harry had said, looking weak with happiness. "I can't believe it…oh, I love you…"

He had embraced Ginny happily then hugged Ron and Hermione accordingly. Ron hadn't been too fussed about his younger sister getting pregnant, though his smile had seemed a trifle forced and he ended up spilling his drink everywhere. Hermione had hugged Ginny and Harry, flawlessly but regrettably hiding her disappointment at the fact that she and Ron had not yet conceived.

They were able to talk about it after the celebrations had died down somewhat and after Ron's mother had stopped blubbering that she was going to be a grandmother.

They sat in the living room together, holding hands.

"Ron," said Hermione. "What if we had a baby?"

Ron looked at her, alarm mingling with longing and a bit of apprehension.

"Do you think we should?"

"I'd like to," said Hermione. "I mean, Bill and Fleur already have a daughter, so do George and Angelina…and Percy and Audrey too, last I heard. And Harry and Ginny are well on their way…"

Hermione cast loving eyes on Ron.

"I want a little boy or girl to call our own, Ron."

Ron put his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. His eyes were thoughtful but no longer alarmed or apprehensive.

"Yeah," he said. "I would too."

"Do you mean it?" asked Hermione, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Do you really mean it?"

Goodness, did Ron love the happiness in Hermione's eyes. "Of course," he said, and there was no mistaking the smile on his face now. "Let's have a baby."

They walked into the kitchen, one arm around the other, and they nearly ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh…sorry, Mum…"

The way Ron's mother was looking at them told them she'd heard everything. Her eyes twinkled.

Ron looked embarrassed but Hermione smiled.

"It's true," she said.

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around them.

"Oh, I'm so happy! This is so wonderful-"

"Mum," said Ron. "We'd like it to be kept quiet right now…we've only just decided to."

"Yes of course," said Hermione, nodding.

"I understand," said Mrs. Weasley, dabbing her eyes. "Yes, I-I'll keep it quiet for now-"

She became quite overcome and left the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione went upstairs to the bedroom and after cleaning up and changing they settled into Ron's bed. Hermione was ready to go to sleep but Ron suddenly turned over and pressed his lips to her neck gently. His arms went around her waist.

She got the gist immediately.

"Not now, Ron…not here…"

"Why not?" Ron whispered, edging closer. "We said we wanted a baby."

"For heaven's sake, Ron! Not in your parents' house!"

Hermione wanted to turn over and kiss Ron's face off but didn't go against her better judgment. "We could wait until we got home for this."

"But you look incredibly beautiful tonight."

Hermione turned toward him, a small smile on her face.

"Not in your parents' house. I love you. Goodnight."

She kissed Ron's nose, turned over, and went to sleep.

Ron didn't want to wait, but he did anyway.

Once they got home from the Burrow, Ron bided his time. Hermione knew that he was, and was keen to tease him a bit before giving in. After all, they still both loved getting under each other's skin.

Some things never change.

Ron followed Hermione throughout the house as she giggled and kept walking. Finally he caught up to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I got you," he said, kissing her neck. "Please?"

She sighed, turned around, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, but you're a goofy idiot. Let's at least do this properly, okay?"

Hermione's eyes glowed with love as she kissed Ron, who enthusiastically kissed her back.

Ron lifted Hermione into his arms, his lips never leaving hers as he carried her into the bedroom, the door closing behind them.


	2. In Vita Dolor

A few weeks later, Hermione began to feel very uncomfortable. She became very tired all the time, verging on irritable. In the morning she could never hold down her breakfast but instead always threw up afterward. She felt cramps that were not the usual ones that came each month. These signs had been very apparent when they had been around a pregnant Ginny at the Burrow.

Hermione noticed these signs long before Ron did, and paid a visit to St. Mungo's after work one day. It was there that a Healer confirmed it; Hermione was pregnant.

Hermione had been unbelievably nervous about telling Ron, but once she had he hugged her tightly, laughing and crying with joy and excitement.

They were of course invited to another dinner at the Burrow, where Ron announced the news loudly and proudly before covering Hermione's face with kisses and telling her he loved her and thank you thank you thank you for giving him this baby.

"Congratulations, you two," Harry beamed, hugging them both.

"That's fantastic!" said Ginny happily. "We might have our babies at the same time!"

It was all too much for Mrs. Weasley, who burst into hysterical sobs of joy. Mr. Weasley patted her back, a smile on his face.

"Quite fantastic," said Percy pompously, smiling widely. His wife Audrey sat next to him, beaming. Bill and Fleur were also present with young Victoire in tow, and George and Angelina sat nearby with their baby boy Fred. Teddy Lupin was there too, smiling happily at the proceedings. Really, so much new life was so exhilarating.

All this about babies would have normally sired a strong desire in Hermione to have her own, but now this did not make her feel so. She was there with them.

Around Hermione's third month she began to feel odd, sharp pains that didn't seem normal for a pregnant woman. So Ron took her to St. Mungo's to see if everything was all right.

The Healers examined her. After an hour a Healer found Hermione, sat her gently down in their office, and told her what they had found out.

She was meant to miscarry.

"It seems that this one won't make it. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

With a gentle pat on the arm, the Healer waved Hermione out of her office.

Hermione walked down the hallway of St. Mungo's. She felt slightly shell-shocked, like she could not grasp what she had just been told. A dream, a hope, a little baby…gone. Just gone. How monstrous was her body that it couldn't even support a baby? She shivered a little but refused to cry in front of Ron.

Hermione walked out to where Ron stood waiting.

"Hey," he said, standing up and frowning significantly at the look on her face as she came up to him and took his hands.

"Hi," said Hermione quietly.

Ron reached down and gently put a hand on Hermione's stomach. "How's our baby?"

The words sliced through Hermione but she looked him in the face.

"They said it was the beginning of a miscarriage."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"I'm going to miscarry," said Hermione. "We're going to lose the baby."

Hermione was being surprisingly calm, though her eyes were filled with a sadness that seemed deeper than the tears which were so shockingly absent on her face.

Ron looked completely shocked.

"Oh…Hermione…"

Hermione stared at the ground, wringing her hands quietly.

Ron gently put a hand on her chin and lifted her face to where she was looking blankly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, and Ron pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, sweetheart…don't apologize…"

"Can we go home?" asked Hermione. "Please?"

"Yes of course, dear," said Ron. He took her hand in his and led her to the Floo Station.

They Flooed home and Ron and Hermione simply stood there for a moment, hands clasped.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Are you hungry? I could make us some dinner."

Ron blinked in slight surprise; the look on her face seemed incorrectly placed for the situation. She was giving him a warm Hermione smile that she gave when she was feeling particularly charitable.

"I'm…not very hungry," said Ron. He ran a hand through his hair.

"All right," said Hermione, who didn't seem bothered. "Well, I'm going to make myself some tea."

"I'll get it."

"I can get it myself," said Hermione, who stood up.

"No, no," said Ron, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll get it, love. You go sit down and rest."

"Okay," said Hermione blankly. Without another word she walked into their bedroom and lay down numbly on the bed.

Ron tried to concentrate on getting his wife what she had asked, but tea was really the last thing on his mind. He couldn't believe how quickly that warm feeling of joy had been extinguished when he had heard the news. And he couldn't even imagine how Hermione must feel. Obviously she was having a hard time dealing with it fully, or she wouldn't have brushed it off so easily. Ron knew his Hermione better than anyone; she would never dismiss anything that serious so quickly.

Ron got a mug and poured the tea into it before going to the bedroom to be with his wife. Hermione still lay on the bed but looked up when Ron came in.

"I brought your tea," he said gently.

When she didn't reply, he set the tea down on the bedside table and sat beside her as she sat up on the bed to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Ron said gently.

It was admittedly the only thing Ron could think of to ask, but Hermione had a response.

"Not good…" she said, her lip quivering and tears coming to her eyes.

Ron seized Hermione in a fierce hug. She held him close and began to sob loudly, her chest heaving and her body shaking. Ron cried too, quiet tears running down his cheeks as he stroked Hermione's hair and rubbed her back, trying to somehow fill the hole in their hearts that their child would have filled.


	3. A Seed of Hope Survives Through the Rain

It only took about a week after that. Hermione woke up at one in the morning to intense pain.

She woke Ron, frightened.

"Ron, help…"

Ron turned on a light and they saw blood staining the sheets on the bed.

The only thing Ron could think of to do was pick his wife up and rush her to St. Mungo's.

Harry and Ginny had been thus contacted, and got to St. Mungo's quickly to see Ron sitting outside Hermione's room, looking wild and helpless and yet somehow resigned.

"So much blood…" he said in a shaking voice. "Hermione…the baby…"

Ron was so scared he could not even form a sentence; he put his face in his hands and began to cry.

Harry and Ginny tried to comfort him, and for a moment they didn't have the heart to tell him when a Healer appeared, the look on her face clearly stating that she had bad news.

Ron and Hermione took it hard, but Hermione took it a lot harder than Ron did. She was put into a deep depression and spent her days either at the window in the armchair or in bed. Sometimes she would brokenheartedly rub her flat stomach, tears trickling down her face. Sometimes she would just stare out of the window for hours at a time. And sometimes she never got out of bed at all, but would just lay there. Though Ron found it slightly relieving when Hermione slept for hours at a time, because then at least she could sleep, but that was about the only positive thing about the whole situation.

Harry and Ginny had repeatedly tried to come around, asking if they could bring a dinner or have Ron and Hermione over at their place. Since Hermione's miscarriage, the Head of her office had allowed her some leave time, and Ron's office had done the same. Harry even tried to ask Ron at his last day of work before his personal leave to take care of his wife.

"We could come over, Ginny and I, and it could just be the four of us. Ginny could make dinner; Hermione wouldn't have to do anything. Or you two could come over to our place after-"

Ron gently and politely rejected the offer.

"No, thank you. I appreciate it, but I don't know how Hermione would react. She's…not been well. I don't even know if she'd eat anything, to be honest."

It was difficult getting Hermione to eat anything at all. Ron would make her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the hope that she would get hungry and eat something, but she rarely ever did anymore. Most of the time the food would sit, cold and rather sad-looking on the table, as Ron sat and ate alone. Hermione would be back in the bedroom.

There came days where she would perhaps eat a bite or two then refuse to eat anymore, and within the hour he would rush back into the bathroom and hold back her hair while she threw up. And she would cry, and Ron would stroke her hair and tell her everything would be all right, though these days he barely knew if that was true.

One evening Ron implored Hermione to come out of their room and come sit on the sofa; perhaps she could read a book. Hermione came out of the bedroom as Ron had asked, but she had no interest in books at all. She didn't read anything, but sat on the couch silently, staring at the floor.

Ron watched her sadly.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, her eyes rather dead-looking.

Ron approached her and sat down next to her.

"Do you really want to go lie back down?"

She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Not alone."

Ron leaned toward her and pressed his lips to her temple, close to her hair. As he kissed her, he put his arms around her. Hermione put her arms around his neck.

Ron lifted his wife into his arms and began to carry her to their bedroom. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as he carried her down the hall. He kissed her forehead softly.

Ron laid Hermione in bed and lay down next to her, gazing into her eyes. Hermione merely lay there forlornly, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It's my fault," she whispered. "It's all my fault. I lost the baby. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no," said Ron. "Don't blame yourself."

"I just want a little baby…" Hermione wept, her words becoming less understandable through her sobs. "Just a little boy or girl…t-to hold…and love…and keep from harm…"

"I know, honey," said Ron.

"Y-You deserve a wife who can give you a baby and I just c-can't give you that…"

"It isn't your fault," said Ron, wiping the tears off of her face. "It's just not the right time."

Hermione's lip trembled. "It's not fair."

"I know, sweetheart," said Ron. He pulled Hermione into his arms and he felt her sobs double into agonizing wails, worse than the day that they had found out. Ron wasn't crying; somehow he could not. But secretly he felt that if he started crying neither of them would ever stop.

Ron held Hermione for hours, stroking her hair. Hermione's sobbing didn't get much better through those hours. As she felt her heart breaking, she clung to her husband. If she stayed in Ron's arms, then maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

Hermione finally went to sleep after her sobs had dissolved into hiccups, which had dissolved into whimpering, which had thus dissolved into deep, quiet breathing. Ron kissed her forehead before going to sleep himself. He held her all through the night.

The next morning dawned sunny and mild. Ron awoke in his bed alone.

Slightly alarmed, he went out to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

And there was Hermione, sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Like she used to before.

"Good morning, dear," said Ron, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Morning," she said, not unkindly. "Tea's in the kettle."

"Thank you."

Ron got some tea and sat down in the chair next to Hermione. Something seemed different about her this morning. She seemed…more at peace.

Hermione still seemed rather distant as she stared at her tea with some kind of thoughtfulness, so Ron decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hermione."

She looked up. "Hmm?"

"We'll try again."

She frowned a little. "What?"

"We'll try again. A year or two later, when all of this has passed. We can try for a baby again."

Hermione gave a small smile as he took her hand, but then she looked back up at him, her eyes fearful.

"What if I can't have a baby?" she whispered.  
>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Ron. "But I think that right now is just not the right time. But we'll try again, because I want this. I want to have a family with you."<p>

Ron brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek gently with his hand.

"I haven't given up yet."

Hermione smiled, actually smiled, for the first time since they'd received the horrible news that had significantly rocked both of their lives for a fortnight.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley," she said, and they kissed each other over the morning tea that was warm and comforting, a symbol of home, and of the life that did not seem so empty anymore.

**Okay so I couldn't stand to do another horrible depressing chapter with no hope, so I put a bit a of love and hope in this one. It's still sad, yes, but the happier parts are just around the corner!**

**Many blessings, my dears!**


	4. A Break In The Clouds

Hermione seemed to have crossed some sort of threshold of healing, and she seemed to return to her normal self. She was even well enough for both her and Ron to return to work.

Ron was quite happy that Hermione was well again, but he still had some concerns for her health in terms of their family. He was reluctant to bring it up since he very much loved seeing his wife happy again and didn't want to prod at a touchy subject.

Luckily, she brought it up over dinner one night.

"I wonder if it was Bellatrix," she thought aloud.

"What?"

"I wonder if the reason that I lost the baby was because of Bellatrix torturing me," said Hermione, and the look on her face said she'd been thinking about this a long time. "She might have…damaged something."

She paled slightly at this.

"Let's hope not," said Ron, shuddering inwardly at the mention of that horrifying day.

"Perhaps I should go to St. Mungo's and get examined," said Hermione.

"I think _we _should get evaluated," said Ron firmly. "Don't make it sound like it was your fault, because it wasn't. We'll go to St. Mungo's and have them look us over, and then…we'll know."

Hermione gave a rather anxious sigh. "We'll know."

Ron squeezed her hand. "It'll be fine, sweetheart."

Hermione looked fretful. "What if we aren't meant to have children?"

Ron frowned at her, slightly surprised. "Hermione…"

"I'm serious," said Hermione, and she looked sad but thoughtful.

"I don't think that's true," said Ron. "Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it couldn't happen later, dear."

"But what if it doesn't?" asked Hermione miserably. "I'll have failed you."

"No, no," said Ron, giving a soft chuckle. He took her hand. "You could never fail me. If something happens, if you or I or whoever has something damaged and we just don't have a baby-"

"I'll go mad."

"-I'll have you. And you'll have me. We'll make each other happy."

Hermione beamed at him.

"We'll be fine, dear. We're gonna be just fine."

Hermione sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Me too," said Ron.

The next day they took a trip to St. Mungo's to finally determine if they were physically able to have children. Needless to say, it was a rather ominous day for them both.

They Apparated to St. Mungo's and checked in at the front desk. Then they sat in the lobby and waited for their names to be called, Ron with an arm around his wife and Hermione holding his hand with both of hers. They were both rather pale.

Ron was called first. He stood up very slowly, a rather desperate look on his face as Hermione stood with him. Ron faced Hermione to kiss her but she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and they stood there for a few minutes holding each other before Ron began to walk away, clutching Hermione's hand for as long as he could.

"I love you," said Ron.

"I love you," said Hermione.

Ron went briefly toward her and kissed her on the lips before following the Healer to the lift. Ron gazed at Hermione before the lift doors closed.

Hermione sat back down. She was called a few minutes later.

The whole process took about two hours.

Ron was released before Hermione was, so he waited for her anxiously, his breath rather shaky and his heart pounding.

Hermione appeared and Ron stood to meet her as she approached him and hugged him.

"What did they say?" asked Ron as Hermione pulled away and took her husband's hands.

"You go first," said Hermione. "I need to know you're okay."

"I'm all right," said Ron. "There's nothing wrong with me. Now tell me what they said."

Hermione sighed shakily. "They said it was just trauma and stress-related. Bellatrix's curses certainly had something to do with it. The most I can do is wait. But I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm fine."

Ron sighed with relief and leaned his forehead on hers. Hermione sighed and they closed their eyes.

They Flooed home, and a small weight seemed to lift from their shoulders.

For the next two years Ron and Hermione put their focus back on their work and their marriage. They seldom spoke of children, instead concentrating on the family they would have in a few years.

It took them a while, however, to rid themselves of the idea of holding their baby in their arms or having their child running around the house. This proved difficult, as the rest of their large family was growing all around them.

They received an owl from Harry and Ginny one Sunday afternoon, about four months after Hermione's miscarriage. Hermione plucked the letter from the owl's talons and looked at the address.

"Who's that from?" asked Ron.

"Harry and Ginny," said Hermione, opening it. She sat on the sofa and read the letter twice through.

Ron came into the living room and Hermione looked up at him.

"Is their baby okay?"

"He's fine," said Hermione, taking a breath to hide the trembling in her voice. "He's healthy."

"It's a boy, then?"

"Yes," said Hermione. She gave a forced smile. "Isn't that wonderful."

Hermione put the piece of parchment on the table and stared down at the floor as Ron walked to the sofa and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her as she bit her lip. For a few minutes she refused to look at him, trying to recompose herself, but as Ron gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear her mouth trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek. She turned her face into Ron's shoulder and cried quietly. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as she sniffled.

"I'm so happy for them," she said.

"I know you are," said Ron, wiping a tear off of her face with his thumb.

Ginny Potter ended up giving birth to a baby boy, who they named James Sirius. Ron and Hermione went to see Harry and Ginny the next day. James was a good-sized baby who looked like Harry but had Ginny's eyes and facial structure. Harry and Ginny were both exhausted but very happy, and they let Ron and Hermione hold their son.

Hermione held the baby in her arms gently. She had thought she'd feel sad, but it made her much too happy. She couldn't stop smiling as James looked at her.

Ron held James next, but at first he was very apprehensive about holding a real live baby and nervously kept asking Harry and Ginny if he was doing it right.

"It's fine, Ron," said Ginny, laughing quietly. "You're not going to hurt him."

"Ron and Hermione," said Harry. "Will you two be the godparents?"

They were surprised. "Us?" they said in unison.

"Oh yes," said Ginny, as Ron gave James to Harry and Harry held him. "We've thought long and hard about it and we believe it's the right choice."

Something in Ginny's eyes said that there was another reason for this that none of them wanted to voice. Ron and Hermione both smiled, however.

"We're honored," said Ron, putting an arm around Hermione and squeezing her.

Before they left, Hermione leaned down toward the bed and hugged Ginny tightly. Somehow becoming a godmother meant a lot more to her than she would have suspected, and she loved her sister-in-law for giving her this in light of her misfortunes.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	5. Caution and Love

Time passed moderately. Ron and Hermione became accustomed to their family growing around them. Fleur had a second daughter named Dominique. Angelina had a daughter named Roxanne. Percy's wife Audrey became pregnant. Hermione visited the babies frequently during the times that she wasn't working. She had become increasingly attached to the babies in her family and eventually created a special bond with Dominique, who seemed to love her a lot.

Work was becoming very stressful for both Ron and Hermione. Ron's office was in the process of trying to catch some wizards who were investing in illegal trade markets (most particularly Class a Non-Tradable Substance), but they were having a hard time locating all of them.

Hermione was struggling with some of her elf cases, not to mention a few laws she was trying to get passed. Neither one seemed to be very much in her favor.

One particular night Hermione arrived home before Ron as she usually did. She usually made dinner around this time but she was so tired and in such a bad mood that she merely sat on the sofa.

Ron came home and saw her sitting there.

"Hello, dear," he said.

"Hi," said Hermione.

Ron frowned slightly, noticing the absence of dinner. "Are you gonna make dinner?"

She frowned back. "What, am I automatically supposed to have dinner ready when you get home?"

"No," said Ron, slightly taken aback. "It's just that you usually have it ready, I was just-"

"What about _me_ being exhausted too?"

"I never meant-look, you usually have dinner made, so I thought I'd-"

"Never mind," snapped Hermione. "I can go make it now, I suppose!"

"Hermione!" said Ron, getting angry now. "You don't have to get up if you're tired. I wasn't saying that you had to make anything-"

"Oh, of _course_ not! I'm just the housewife, so I have to do all the chores!"

"Stop!" said Ron, coming closer to her as Hermione stood up, her eyes glaring threateningly. "Why are you behaving like this? What's your problem?"

"_My_ problem? Oh, you are the most _insufferable_-"

She threw herself at him and they kissed fiercely, passionately, Ron lifting Hermione off of her feet. Their breathing became rushed and heavy as they clawed at each other.

Ron took Hermione into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, kissing her neck and collarbone. She clung to him, breathing heavily.

"Wait, wait," gasped Hermione. "Get the door."

Ron got up and closed the door to the bedroom.

About two hours later they lay in bed, completely stripped of all clothing and tangled in the bedsheets. Hermione was turned away from Ron as she slept peacefully. Ron very gently leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder.

Hermione suddenly rolled over and lay on his chest. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I yelled," mumbled Hermione, her eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry for being a git."

"You're not a git," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Ron.

They both slept quite well that night.

They got along better over the next few weeks, now that they were a bit more understanding of the other's work situation. Ron began by offering to make dinner, even if he was exhausted. For a month, they alternated making dinner and it worked out quite nicely for them.

While Ron's life was becoming more manageable, Hermione's seemingly became more stressful. She was much more tired than usual and had frequent headaches and stomach cramps. Ron came home multiple nights to find her on the couch, asleep, some work papers strewn on the floor.

Ron was very concerned about Hermione after a month of these kinds of symptoms. They seemed to get worse the longer they went unchecked; Hermione became irritable and weepy and tired.

One morning she was uncommonly touchy about eating breakfast and would not eat a single bite.

"You need to eat something, sweetheart," said Ron bracingly. Hermione shook her head, her face pale.

"I don't feel very well," she said, getting up from the table. Ron got up too, his eyes worried.

"Perhaps you should go lie down," he said.

"Maybe you're right," said Hermione, looking dazed. "Perhaps I – oh!"

She had fainted. Ron caught her and laid her on the couch.

"Hermione!" he said desperately.

She blinked open her eyes and looked confusedly at him.

"What…happened?"

"You fainted," said Ron. "Sweetheart, you're not well. I'm worried about you."

Hermione nodded a little. "I think I might be getting sick."

"Maybe," said Ron. "Perhaps we should go to St. Mungo's."

She nodded again and Ron helped her up, saying, "Come on, we're going right now. I don't want to take any chances."

They Flooed to St. Mungo's and Hermione was taken into a room to be examined for any possible illnesses. Ron waited patiently outside for her, having already owled Harry an explanation as to what was going on.

About an hour later a Healer came and found Ron in the waiting room.

"Mr. Weasley, could you come in my office for a moment? I need to speak with you and your wife."

Ron followed the Healer into her office, where Hermione sat in a chair. Ron sat down in the chair next to hers and took her hand.

The Healer closed the door, walked back to her desk, and faced them both.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, I am here to tell you the results of your examination."

"Am I ill?" asked Hermione, and Ron squeezed her hand.

"No," said the Healer, and she was smiling. "You're pregnant."

Both Weasleys looked very surprised, but pleasantly so, and Ron got a huge goofy grin on his face.

"You mean-she's-"

"Oh yes," said the Healer.

"But wait," said Hermione, her smile suddenly fading. "Can I…I mean…will the baby be all right? I had a miscarriage the last time."

"Ah yes, you told us about that," said the Healer. "We cannot answer that, simply because we don't know. But my suggestion would be a very drastic limit on strenuous activity for the first few months. I will contact your workplace- Magical Law Enforcement, correct? Yes, I thought so – to allow you maternal leave for your entire nine months. They will send you work, I'm sure, so that you may work from home, but otherwise you must be careful. You do not have to be on full bed rest, but you must have limits. You cannot Apparate; that will hurt the baby. Floo is acceptable."

Hermione nodded shakily and Ron put an arm around her.

"It'll be all right," the Healer smiled. "You're already about eight weeks along. And thus far, the baby is growing normally. Congratulations to you both. If you have any more questions, send me an owl."

The Healer waved them out of her office and they stood out in the lobby, thunderstruck.

"Ron," said Hermione.

He looked at her.

"We're gonna have a baby," said Hermione.

She looked at her husband and gave a shaky laugh. Her eyes filled with tears.

"We're gonna have a baby," she said again, and they embraced happily.


	6. Vivet

Ron and Hermione were of course overjoyed at the prospect of finally having a baby, but they decided to keep the news quiet for a little while. Just in case.

They received news that Ginny was pregnant again, and they knew that Harry and Ginny would somehow figure out their news as well.

Which they did.

"Goodness, Hermione," said Ginny, as she, James, and Harry were having Sunday lunch with Ron and Hermione at their house. "You're glowing."

Hermione blushed and began playing with her food.

"What's the occasion?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Um," said Hermione, steeling for an excuse and blushing deeper. "It's a really lovely day outside-"

Ron cleared his throat nervously.

"Why don't you just tell us?" said Ginny, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Harry's grin said he knew too.

Ron's ears went red and Hermione blushed harder than ever.

"All right," said Ron. He got a nervous grin on his face as he put his arm around his wife.

"Hermione is going to have a baby."

Ginny beamed happily. "I knew it! That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations, you two," said Harry, smiling.

"Thanks," said Ron, smiling too as Hermione took his hand under the table. "Please keep it quiet for now, though. Just…just in case."

Harry and Ginny nodded seriously. "Of course."

James hit his spoon on the table. "I hungry!"

"You've just had dinner," laughed Ginny. "I swear, you are so much like Ron."

"I hungry!" James repeated, taking no notice of Ginny's jibe.

Harry was grinning too.

"Once Hermione has the baby, it and James will eat us all out of house and home."

Ron punched Harry on the arm good-naturedly. Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand; she secretly hoped that their baby would be a lot like Ron, girl or boy. Even the eternal hunger.

Ron was extremely insistent on Hermione's strenuous limit of activity that she had been prescribed, except he seemed to have taken strenuous to include any activity from Hermione at all. He barely let Hermione get up and walk to the bedroom without offering to get her whatever she was about to look for, and whenever she would get up and walk anyway he would keep a close eye on her the whole way there and back. Hermione found this mollifying and annoying at the same time.

"Ron, for heaven's sake!" she said, as Ron leaped to open a door for her.

"You should be resting," said Ron, looking surprised at her sudden rebuttal.

"I've been!" laughed Hermione. "I'm fine, dear."

Ron's eyes suddenly looked a little misty. "I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt."

Hermione smiled warmly and put her arms around him.

"I love you."

Ron smiled and wiped his eyes. "I love you too."

Despite their optimism, there was still an unbelievable amount of tension during Hermione's third month of pregnancy. This, after all, had been the month she had miscarried.

Ron wasted no time in getting Hermione to a Healer, since she was due for an appointment anyway.

They waited with bated breath for their Healer's (Healer Celeste, to be exact) owl since she was being summoned on two different floors and had had no time to tell them the results of Hermione's appointment. That day was especially awful to wait through, since it was a Saturday and neither of them had work to occupy themselves with. They waited at home restlessly into the night; Ron sitting on the living room sofa, his arm around his wife, who was staring worriedly into space.

Hermione muttered something about getting tea and got up to make some.

It was a few moments until Ron heard a shriek and the sound of breaking glass from the kitchen. He ran in to find Hermione clutching a dishrag and staring wide-eyed at the window, two tea mugs now smashed and mangled on the floor.

"_Reparo_," said Ron, waving his wand at the mess as an enormous Screech owl landed on the windowsill, a letter in his beak. Hermione plucked the letter out of the owl's beak and it flew away.

"What does it say, Hermione?" asked Ron. Hermione didn't answer; her hands were shaking as she tore open the envelope and produced the letter. Together they read aloud:

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I am pleased to inform you of your results from Mrs. Weasley's last examination. Your baby is very healthy. At this point, I even feel safe enough to say that there is a low chance of Mrs. Weasley miscarrying the baby, for it is strong and growing normally. In a few months we may determine whether you are having a daughter or a son. At your discretion, of course.

A very warm congratulations to you both.

Yours,

Healer Celeste

It took a minute to register with Ron and Hermione. They stood there, Hermione clutching the letter.

Ron took Hermione's hand and gazed at her as she looked into his eyes.

It seemed to hit them both just then.

Hermione threw herself into his arms with a shriek and Ron embraced her tightly.

"Ron…oh, Ron…this is really it, we're really going to have this baby!" she said ecstatically as Ron kissed her cheek and held her close, grinning and murmuring "I love you…oh, I love you…"

They faced each other, Ron's arms still around her as he put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes twinkled up at his before he kissed her and they embraced again.

Just then, Hermione began to laugh. "Oh…it's close to midnight, isn't it?"

"It is?" said Ron, checking his watch. Indeed it was.

Ron grinned and put an arm around Hermione as they went to their bedroom. After getting changed and washing up, they got into bed together, Hermione looking positively radiant with excitement.

Before they went to sleep Ron gently put his hand on Hermione's stomach, gazing at it.

With a smile he leaned down and kissed her belly. "Good night, little one," Ron said.

Hermione beamed as her husband kissed her on the head before settling down and going to sleep. Hermione cuddled in close to him, smiling all the while.

They were soon to be parents. Once they were, that bit if their hearts they'd been saving for their children would at last be filled.


	7. Rosebud

Three months later found Hermione Weasley with rollercoaster hormones, an oddity-expanded appetite, and a round pregnant belly that was growing larger by the week. She had aching feet and an aching back, but most importantly Hermione had an aching in her heart to hold her baby.

She was grateful, in any case, that Ron had been so understanding. His four main priorities these days had been going to work, making dinner, doing the chores, and taking care of his wife. He rarely left her side when he wasn't at work.

Both of their concerns lay with the unpredictability of Hermione's pregnancy, because it seemed to both of them that her symptoms were as precarious as her hormones.

One morning she'd woken up, complaining of feeling ill, and before she could eat breakfast she had been overcome with a wave of nausea and vomited six different times that morning.

Fearing that she had been ill, Ron had owled Healer Celeste, who had informed them that nausea was normal but to keep an eye on her. The next morning she'd been perfectly happy as a lark.

There were days where Hermione's ankles and feet were so sore and swollen that she could barely stand, so she was confined to bed for some of these days. Ron found himself working from home a lot more than usual since he would be home taking care of Hermione.

At the end of the day, when they were in bed together, Ron would ask Hermione if she needed anything at all before they went to bed. Most of the time, she didn't.

"Do you need anything, dear?" asked Ron.

"No, I think I'm all right," said Hermione kindly, smiling at him. She nearly closed her eyes to go to sleep when suddenly she gasped and put her hand on her stomach.

"What?" said Ron anxiously.

Hermione was smiling, her eyes soft. "The baby's kicking."

She took his hand and moved it to her belly. Ron felt a small flutter of a kick against his hand and he gave a shaky gasp of surprise.

"Is that the baby?" he said.

"That's the baby," smiled Hermione.

Ron grinned. "Wow," he said softly.

The next day Ron and Hermione went to Healer Celeste to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. By now Hermione was at the end of her sixth month and getting impressively bigger. More often than not she would become overly conscious of her outward appearance, but Ron assured her that she had never looked more beautiful to him.

This time, Healer Celeste allowed Ron to come in with Hermione as she was examined.

"Now," said Healer Celeste. "If I could have you lie down here, Hermione…"

With Ron's help, Hermione laid on the bed in the examining room. Ron sat next to her and held her hand as Healer Celeste approached with her wand.

"This won't take very long," she explained to Ron as she drew her wand. "It'll feel warm, Hermione, but it's not going to hurt. I'm going to see how the baby's growing."

Slowly Healer Celeste moved her wand over Hermione's stomach before laying her hand there.

"How's the baby?" asked Ron.

"No need to look so worried, dear," said Celeste, smiling at him. "The baby is fine. She's strong."

Ron blinked, surprised. "She?"

"Yes," said Celeste. "Hermione will give birth to a healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

Hermione gave a happy little gasp, tears filling her eyes. Ron kissed her forehead.

"You will give birth in April," said Celeste. "Do take care of yourself during these last few months, Hermione. Work from home at this point; do not go into your office.

Now you will know when you are in labor," Celeste continued. "You will feel very intense pains; your contractions. When those begin, owl me. Ron, when Hermione goes into labor the only thing you need to do after sending me an owl is get her comfortable. There will be some fluid and blood before the baby comes; that is completely normal. When she gives birth, be with her and comfort her, since she'll be in a fair bit of pain."

"Okay," said Ron and Hermione bravely. Ron stood up, took Hermione's hands, and helped her sit up.

"Come see me if you need anything," said Healer Celeste warmly, showing them out of her office.

Everything seemed to go rather smoothly until Hermione's eighth month. Her back and ankles had been so sore that when she tried to walk, she stumbled and fell, hitting her head on a chair. When Ron had found her at home, he automatically took her to St. Mungo's.

Luckily, Hermione had fallen on her back, so no damage had been done to her or to the baby. But Celeste confined Hermione to bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, saying that they must cut all risks.

That day Ron stayed home from work to take care of Hermione. She had insisted weakly that he go to work and that she'd be fine, but in truth she needed him greatly. Ron put ice on her ankles to decrease the swelling and he wet a cloth and put it on her forehead whenever she got hot.

"I don't deserve you," she smiled as he wiped her face with the cool water.

"You deserve worlds better than me," Ron smiled back. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No," said Hermione sleepily, her eyes closed. "Thank you, I think I'm fine…"

She gave a great sigh and fell asleep. Ron stroked her hair and touched her cheek gently.

They were soon preparing to welcome their baby into the world. The room had been painted light shades of red and gold and a crib sat in the corner. There was a changing table with a dresser built into it, and next to that was a rocking chair. Indeed, it was a beautiful little room. And Ron and Hermione both agreed that their daughter would love it.

"What are we going to call her?" Ron thought aloud one day.

"I want to name her after you," said Hermione.

Ron looked surprised. "Me? But why?"

"Because I love you, you prat," laughed Hermione. "And our first child should be named after her brilliant and strong father."

"What'd you reckon, then?"

Hermione gazed at him. "I have a feeling that when we see her, we'll know."

Ron grinned. Gently he pressed his lips to her belly. Hermione could have sworn that she felt the baby stir after he did.

"Goodnight, baby," Ron whispered.

* * *

><p>Ron blinked sleepily as he awoke and realized that the room was no longer pitch black. It was dimly lit by a candle that sat on the bedside table. He suddenly felt that Hermione was not asleep beside him.<p>

He sat up a little to see her sitting on the edge of their bed, clutching her belly and breathing deeply and slowly, as if trying to calm herself down.

"Hermione? What is it?"

She started a little and turned toward him, her eyes holding a mixture of uncertainty and excitement.

"I just had a contraction," she whispered.


	8. The Rose Blooms, Part I

It finally happened the night of April 4th, at about quarter to eleven.

Hermione woke up suddenly. A very intense pain jolted through her stomach. She clutched her belly and whimpered as another jolt of pain sliced through her. It almost felt like the baby was twisting her insides in a fierce grip.

Then Hermione figured out what was happening. Their daughter was coming, and quickly at that.

Hermione reached over to Ron and tried to wake him.

"Ron!"

"Mmm…" Ron muttered drowsily without waking up.

"Ron!" gasped Hermione in a fright, shaking him desperately. He blinked and woke up.

"Hermione? What's-"

"Ron-" Hermione was cut off by another contraction and she let out a wail, clutching her belly. Ron sat up in bed and leaned over her, looking extremely worried.

"Hermione-"

"The baby," Hermione managed, panting. "The baby's coming. I'm about to have the baby."

"What? Blimey-"

"Owl Celeste," said Hermione. "Quickly!"

Ron turned on the light and practically leaped out of bed.

"I'll be right back…just keep breathing, sweetheart…"

Their owl hooted in alarm as Ron ran into the kitchen and nearly yanked her from the window. He hastily scribbled "Hermione's in labor, hurry" on two different pieces of parchment; one to Celeste, and one to Harry and Ginny, who would no doubt inform the rest of their family.

Ron tossed the owl out the window and she flew off quickly, hooting indignantly at the sudden urgency.

Ron heard a loud cry of pain and ran back to the bedroom to Hermione, who was now only wearing a nightshirt and sitting on the edge of the bed, panting.

"Oh Ron," she said, reaching her hand out to his as he sat down next to her. "Ron, it hurts…"

"I know, sweetheart," said Ron. "It's all right, just take deep breaths. Squeeze my hand if you need to."

Hermione clenched Ron's hand in a vicegrip, her face pale.

"Where's the Healer?" she cried. "The baby's almost here!"

"She's coming, Hermione," said Ron soothingly, kissing her cheek. "It's all right, calm down…"

No sooner had he said this when he heard a knock on their front door. He ran to the door and opened it to reveal Healer Celeste, who had a small bag on her back.

"Is she-?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "She's getting really close."

Quickly they ran back to the bedroom to Hermione. Celeste set the bag down by the bed and got out the supplies that had been in it.

"All right, Hermione," said Celeste. "Let's deliver this baby. Is that where you're going to give birth?"

"Yes," gasped Hermione. "I can't move. She's coming."

"Okay," said Celeste. "Let's get comfortable then."

Hermione adjusted herself so that she lay against Ron, her legs spread out, her hands clutching his. Celeste took a towel or two from her stack of supplies and laid them under Hermione.

"Celeste," said Hermione. "I need to push. I need to have the baby."

"Let's make sure you're close enough," said Celeste. She checked to feel where the baby was and she said, "This little one's coming fast! All right, Hermione, take deep breaths…"

Hermione started to push, her hands gripping Ron's so tightly he felt them slowly going numb. Celeste kept careful watch on the baby's progress as Hermione gave birth.

"Good, Hermione, good…I can see the head already. She's definitely coming. Keep pushing, you're doing brilliantly. Your daughter's almost here."

Hermione pushed again. She let out a groan of pain and leaned her head back on Ron's shoulder. He kissed her cheek, murmuring, "Shh…it's all right, sweetheart."

"Her head is right there," said Celeste. "You're so close, Hermione…give us another push…"

Hermione pushed and then stopped suddenly, her face pale. "Ah…ow…"

"I know, dear," said Celeste. "I know it hurts. You're almost there."

"Ron," said Hermione, her voice shaking, her brown eyes wet with tears. "Ron, I can't do this."

"Yes you can," said Ron encouragingly. "Take deep breaths, Hermione."

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Hermione, gripping Ron's hands tighter and leaning against him more heavily.

"Come on, Hermione, you need to push her head out," said Celeste.

"I can't," wept Hermione. "I can't…it hurts so much..."

"Shh," said Ron soothingly.

"You've only got a bit more, dear," said Celeste. "You can do it."

Hermione tried to push again; she seemed to make a bit of progress but she did not make it all the way.

"Please…" said Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "Please help me…please…"

"She's coming pretty quickly on her own," said Celeste. "Go on, dear, push…"

Hermione pushed with every ounce of strength she had, a scream ripping through her. She clenched Ron's hands tightly and she shuddered violently.

"Good," said Celeste briskly, taking a towel and wiping off the baby's head. "Her head's out! Look down, Hermione, there's your daughter…"

Hermione looked down and her breath caught in her throat. Ron smiled.

"That's it, Hermione, you're so close already," said Celeste. "Just give us one more big push."

Hermione took a deep breath and gave a huge push; she screamed loudly in pain and her whole body shook against Ron's as she pushed.

And then they heard it: a baby's shrill cries entered the room. Celeste held a small bundle in her arms and was cleaning it off, a wide smile on her face.

"Here's your baby girl," she said warmly, handing Hermione the bundle.

Hermione took one look at her daughter and burst into tears. Ron kissed her head, tears flowing down his own cheeks.

After waiting and hoping for years to start their family, there in Hermione's arms was their first child, their daughter, who had survived all the risks and come to them at last.

The baby was looking at her parents, no longer crying. She was the most beautiful little baby they had ever seen; as Hermione noticed, their daughter had soft red hair and Ron's blue eyes. This only made her cry harder with exhaustion and utter joy.

Celeste cleaned everything up with a wave of her wand and together she and Ron helped Hermione lie down in the bed, under the covers, so she and the baby would be able to fall asleep. Then Ron got under the blankets next to Hermione and the baby. He put an arm around Hermione and she moved closer to him, so the little family was as closely knit as they could be.

Celeste would have to check the baby in a moment, to see if she was indeed healthy and functioning well, but for now she allowed Ron and Hermione some time with their baby girl. Celeste was indeed aware of how much the couple had gone through for their first child, and she did not want to snatch the moment away all too quickly.

Though she was a witch, it was the most magical thing she'd ever had the privilege to be a part of.

Ron and Hermione gazed at the baby girl nestled in Hermione's arms; neither of them could believe that a human being could be so small in form, yet so pure and untainted in its beauty.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered. "She's beautiful."

Hermione spoke to her daughter for the first time as the baby gazed up at her. "My beautiful little girl…we've loved you for so long…"

With one finger Hermione reached out and stroked her daughter's tiny arm. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks, but she was also smiling.

Ron's facial expression was priceless; he smiled down at his baby girl with an incredible softness in his eyes that Hermione had only seen once or twice.

"We've been waiting to meet you, little girl," he whispered to their baby, who was looking at him now. "You're beautiful, just like your mum!"

He reached out a finger to her tiny little hand and the baby grabbed his finger.

Hermione smiled as Ron's eyes filled with tears once more.

"Hermione," said Celeste. "Do you know how to nurse her?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "We have family that's had babies before us and I've observed. How do we know if she's hungry?"

"She'll cry," said Celeste. "And she'll do what she's doing now."

The baby was opening and closing her mouth and looking more and more like she was about to start screaming. Hermione looked anxious.

"Oh, no…don't cry, sweetheart…here…"

Hermione opened her shirt and brought the child up to her breast (Ron's cheeks went a bit red). The baby latched on and nursed hungrily.

"She's hungry," said Hermione, a smile in her voice. "She gets it from her dad."

Ron smiled as he gazed at Hermione; as she nursed their baby and cooed lovingly as the baby nursed, she had never looked so beautiful or radiant.

Celeste soon took the baby after she had finished nursing to check everything over and make sure she was healthy. Ron took this opportunity to kiss Hermione on her lips and her head and her nose and everywhere on her face he could kiss her. Then he had to take a moment to simply gaze into her eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," said Hermione. Her eyes were filled with more love than she could ever put into words.

Ron kissed her on the lips, gloriously, like he had never kissed her before and as if he never would again. She returned it, her hand on his cheek.

Celeste came back over and they broke apart.

"Here, Hermione…"

"No," said Hermione suddenly. "I want Ron to hold her."

She was looking at Ron warmly. Ron sat up and cautiously took the baby from Celeste.

"Support her head," said Celeste. "Hold her how Hermione was holding her."

Ron held the baby, joy and fear having an argument in his gaze. Hermione got the gist.

"You were like this when you held James," said Hermione. "You're not going to drop her."

Ron looked at her and then back at the baby. The anxiety seemed to leave him and he smiled.

"Your dad's a bit of an idiot, my dear," he chuckled at her. "But your dad loves you so very much."

Hermione smiled before exhaustion finally got the better of her and she drifted off to sleep.

Celeste approached Ron, her knapsack of supplies on her shoulder.

"Congratulations," she whispered. "If you have questions or you need anything, owl me."

Ron leaned toward her (both his arms were occupied) and she hugged him.

"Thank you," said Ron quietly.

Celeste nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ron kissed the baby's head and continued to hold her gently, occasionally fixing her blanket or touching her small face with his finger.

The baby was beginning to yawn and Ron himself was feeling quite tired.

He lay down next to Hermione and in one arm he held the baby so that she lay in between them.

The little family was together at last.


	9. The Rose Blooms, Part II

**A quick note before I start. I realize I may have told some of my reviewers that family visits were in this chapter. I apologize for my mistake; I've actually written them into the next chapter, which just needs to be typed and it'll be up. :) blessings!**

The next morning dawned very beautifully; the sky was cloudless and a lovely spring breeze was gliding gently through the atmosphere.

Ron awoke first. There next to him slept his wife and baby, undoubtedly both still exhausted from the early morning's affairs.

He smiled at them, love and joy overflowing from his heart. He couldn't believe that they were both his; what a lucky bloke he was.

He was struck with a sudden idea: he would go get them both flowers. It was a special enough occasion and Ron wanted to do something special for his girls.

He got up very slowly, so as not to wake Hermione or the baby. He kissed his daughter gently on the head, and then he kissed Hermione before walking out of the bedroom.

Hermione woke up sometime later and noticed that Ron was absent from their bed. She wondered where he had gone but then she figured he had just gone to owl their family or to go make breakfast.

Hermione suddenly heard a small sound from next to her and she looked down; the baby was waking up.

Hermione smiled and gently took the baby in her arms. They would both be taking it easy today, she was sure of that. Hermione was still sore and very tired, but she really couldn't have been happier.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she whispered to her daughter, who blinked open her eyes and looked at her mum.

It was as if the baby recognized something in Hermione's voice (Hermione had talked to her frequently while the baby was still in the womb); she sleepily began to smile.

The baby smiling sent more tears to Hermione's eyes, but she wasn't reduced to hysterical sobs. She just smiled, and let the joy and love for her newborn baby slip down her cheeks in tears.

The baby was looking around at everything in the room, as if she was trying to take it all in.

"This is Mummy and Daddy's bedroom," said Hermione to her baby, and the baby looked at her. "This is where Mummy and Daddy sleep. And this is where you were born."

Her baby girl blinked her gorgeous blue eyes and reached her hand up towards her mum.

Hermione smiled and let the baby squeeze her finger with her tiny little hand.

Then the baby's face scrunched up and she started to fuss.

"Oh…here, sweetie…"

Hermione guided the baby up to her breast once more. Instantly her baby girl began to nurse.

Hermione supposed she would have to get used to how odd that felt, even more so that their daughter had quite obviously inherited her husband's love of eating. But she didn't mind.

After the baby was done nursing, she yawned and in a few minutes she was asleep again.

Hermione gazed at her baby girl and gently touched some of the red hairs upon her head. She really couldn't believe what a beautiful baby they had.

Suddenly she heard a sound at the door and Ron called to them from out in the living room.

"Hermione! I'm home!"

"In here, darling!" called Hermione quietly.

Ron came in the room, grinning as he saw Hermione sitting up in bed and holding their baby. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers and he set them in a vase on the bedside table. Then he walked over and kissed Hermione's head gently before sitting down in the chair beside their bed.

"How is she?" asked Ron, gazing at the baby.

Hermione smiled; she so loved the way Ron looked at their daughter like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"She's still sleeping, mostly…she woke up a little while ago because she was hungry, but after I fed her she just went back to sleep. Perhaps she might wake up though, now that you're home."

"Let me see her," Ron said gently. Hermione gave the baby to Ron and he smiled at her as she awoke and gazed at him.

"I'm your dad," Ron told her, and a great warmth of love filled Hermione's heart as he said it. "I'm your dad. And that's your mum."

The baby reached up to Ron, a curious look in her blue eyes. Ron touched her hand, that incredible softness that Hermione so loved in his eyes once more.

After a few moments, Hermione requested that Ron give the baby back to her. Really, she couldn't go too long with her baby out of her arms. He understood.

"We still have to name her," said Hermione.

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "We still haven't done that, have we?"

Hermione frowned slightly at the way he said this. Ron's ears seemed to go red and he stuttered, "I mean – that is to say – I was worried about you –"

Hermione knew that he was just being Ron and she rolled her eyes slightly and smiled.

"It's all right. I honestly think I was in too much pain to really think about it. But we must find her a name, one that's only fitting of a baby as beautiful as this one…"

Hermione looked at her baby lovingly as she said this. Her baby girl was becoming more and more accustomed to the fact that this was her mother, and she made a small happy sound and reached up toward Hermione. Hermione kissed her hand and fingers and then cupped the baby's head in her hand, wanting to touch her pretty red hair. Ron's hair.

"Let me see…what are we going to call you?"

She had thought that perhaps something would come, and she believed something would, but for now Hermione seemed to be stumped. This was a considerable defeat for her brain, since it was usually capable of things like this and more.

"What do you think, Ron?"

"Well here, let me see her," said Ron, reaching for their daughter. Hermione gave the baby back to Ron and he looked at her, thinking.

"Hmm…"

Hermione figured that even if it took them awhile to figure out a name, they had some basis to go off of.

"Well, let's name her after you," she said, quietly reminding him of what they had discussed. "Except we aren't going to call her Ron."

"Wait a minute," said Ron, his eyes flickering with remembrance and then doubt. "If we're naming our child anything, it's going to be named after you."

"I don't think so," said Hermione, smiling with the mollification. "I think our firstborn should have your namesake."

"But-"

Hermione just smiled at her husband, and she watched with satisfaction the argument dying in his eyes.

"Well then, what would we call her?" said Ron, relenting. "What's close to Ron that is a girl's name?"

Hermione's eyes scanned the room. There must be something that they could name their daughter, something that was after Ron somehow.

Hermione's gaze was caught on the bouquet of flowers Ron had brought.

She looked at the beautiful array thoughtfully. There were bunches of Queen Anne's Lace, all white and feathery-looking. In the middle of the bouquet there grew a beautiful red rose, one that looked freshly picked and was a gorgeous crimson shade.

And then it hit her. Hermione knew exactly what to call their baby.

"Rose," she said aloud.

"Hmm?" said Ron.

"Rose," said Hermione. She was so deadset on this name, it was perfect. "We'll call her Rose."

Ron looked thoughtful as he looked down at their baby.

"Rose," he said quietly. "Hi, Rose."

The baby seemed to smile at him, and she reached her arms up toward Ron happily. Ron smiled at her and then looked at Hermione.

"I think she likes it," he said.

Hermione could do nothing but smile as Ron continued to address their daughter by her new name.

"Hi, Rose," he said, a goofy grin on his face. "Hi, Rosie. Hi, darling."

The newly christened Rose smiled and smiled and brought such joy to her father's eyes. Ron gave Rose to Hermione and she looked at Rose, realizing just how perfect the name was for her.

"Rose," she said quietly. Rose looked even happier to be addressed as Rose by her mother and she made a happy little sound.

"Rose it is, then," smiled Hermione.

"We'll call her Rosie for short," said Ron enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled. "But calling her Rosie will make her name longer."

"Well, you know what I mean," said Ron, his ears going red. "It'll be as an endearing nickname."

"I know what you mean. I think that sounds lovely."

Hermione held Rose to her chest, feeling a little swooping in her heart as she felt Rose's soft hair tickle her skin and feeling incredibly privileged to have such a beautiful little girl. Rose became very calm and within a few minutes she was asleep.

Ron came and sat next to Hermione. She leaned against her husband with an exhausted sigh and he put his arms around her.

"I'm so tired," said Hermione exhaustedly, and she truly meant it. She felt as if she'd been winded by a train and she was still incredibly sore.

"I bet Rosie is too," said Ron.

Hermione smiled; she loved that little nickname they gave her.

"Look at her," said Hermione, her eyes growing very soft as she touched Rose's sleeping face with one finger. "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah," said Ron, happiness and awe in his voice. "I wonder if she'll inherit her mum's intelligence?"

Hermione felt her eyes closing as she smiled sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

Very quietly Ron got up and went to Rose's room. He raised his wand and together he and the crib tiptoed back into their bedroom. He let the crib settle where it was right next to the bed.

Then Ron lifted Rose gently out of Hermione's arms, laid her in her crib, and covered her up with a small blanket. Rose stirred slightly but did not wake up.

Ron gazed at her lovingly for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing her head gently.

"I love you, Rosie," he whispered.

Then Ron planted a kiss on his wife's head before leaving the room.

He did not close the door, because he wanted to be in full earshot of Hermione and Rose.

And Ron felt a little glimmer of pride, knowing that if either one of them was in need that he would take care of his girls.

**Was anyone consumed by all the fluff? xD**

**A big thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all so very much.**

**This next chapter is parallel to "After Rose's Birth", a fanfic of my own writing. In this story, however, it's in Hermione's perspective and not Ron's. I may be taking the original one down, I haven't decided yet. I am, however, planning on revising Hugo's birth, which will be included in this story as well. This means I'll probably be taking "Hugo's Arrival" down off of this site.**

**Let me know what you think! Cheers!**


	10. For the Love of the Weasleys, Part I

Ron, Hermione, and Rose were visited by their entire family in a matter of days. The news that Hermione had given birth to a baby girl was extremely interesting to all of them, even by a family's standards. Ron and Hermione hadn't really thought of how much attention they and the baby would get, but now that Rose was finally here, they could do nothing but be overwhelmed with happiness at their family's reactions.

About a day after Rose was born, Arthur and Molly Weasley came to see their granddaughter. You would think that they'd be perfectly used to it, having already visited James, Victoire, Fred, Roxanne, and Dominique, but Rose was in fact the first red-headed Weasley girl born to their family. Thus, Ron's parents found it a very big deal indeed.

Upon arriving at the door of Ron and Hermione's bedroom, Molly Weasley leaped upon her son in a rather hysterical hug.

"My boy, a father! Oh, Ronnie!"

Ron hugged her, grinning. Under normal circumstances he would have been rather embarrassed to have his mum engulf him in one of her huge hugs. He was grateful that Hermione was used to this kind of behavior from his mother; Hermione gave Molly a smile as she walked over and kissed Hermione's cheek, greeting her a bit more gently. Arthur hugged Ron and patted his back.

"Congratulations, Ron."

"Thanks, Dad," said Ron earnestly, and they shared a smile. After all, they were both fathers now.

Molly and Arthur each sat in a chair next to the side of the bed where Hermione sat up on her pillows, holding Rose in her arms. When Hermione had put Rose in Molly's arms, Ron sat on the other side of the bed and held Hermione's hand. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"What a precious little girl," Molly cooed. "You are so beautiful."

Molly touched the soft red hairs on Rose's head.

"You have the Weasley hair," she smiled, her eyes swimming with tears. "And you have your daddy's eyes…oh, _Ronnie_!"

"Mum," said Ron, a dull flush creeping up his face as he grinned rather embarrassedly.

Arthur came forward and Molly gently gave Rose to him.

"Hello there!" he said to her kindly, smiling at her. "Aren't you a little dear?"

Rose was at first a little baffled at all the attention she was getting, but with Molly and Arthur speaking to her in such loving voices soon she smiled at them.

Hermione's eyes grew soft as Arthur and Molly gave Rose back to her. Rose was asleep in a few minutes, her small fist clutching Hermione's shirt as she snuggled into it.

Ron showed his parents out very quietly so as not to wake his daughter.

The next day, Harry, a very pregnant Ginny, and their son James came to visit. Ron and Hermione were both ecstatic about them coming over, despite their exhaustion.

Harry and Ginny sat in the chairs next to the bed (Ginny with some difficulty), and Harry was the first to hold his niece.

"She's beautiful," Harry said, smiling down at Rose. "She looks like Ron, though…didn't escape that, I'm afraid…"

He grinned playfully as Ron aimed a punch at him from the other side of the bed.

"Well," said Harry down to Rose. "You have the most brilliant parents around."

Ron and Hermione smiled. Harry gave Rose to Ginny, who already looked teary.

"Hi," she said, giving Rose a very watery smile. "What a sweetheart. You look just like your dad."

Ginny only lasted a few minutes before she burst into tears and excused herself embarrassedly, giving Rose back to Hermione before she left.

"Hormones," said Harry sympathetically, after Ginny had left the room. "Don't take it personally; it doesn't take much to get her crying these days."

"We understand," said Hermione, adjusting Rose in her arms.

Harry set James on the bed next to Hermione so he could see Rose.

James peered curiously at her. Then he looked at Harry.

"Daddy," he said. "Who's this?"

"Her name is Rose," said Harry, smiling at him. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have had a baby, and this is her. She's your cousin."

James looked at Rose curiously before looking at Aunt Hermione.

"Why is she so small?"

"She's a baby," Hermione responded gently, knowing that James would have plenty of experience with babies once Ginny gave birth to her baby in a month or two. "Babies are rather small."

James looked even more intrigued. He bent forward and kissed Rose on the head rather self-consciously before allowing his father to take him off of the bed.

Ginny came back in, wiping her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she said, sitting back down.

"It's all right," smiled Hermione. "A few months ago that was me as well."

They talked for a little while longer before the Potters left.

The next morning, Hermione said that she wanted to try and get up out of bed and perhaps sit in the rocking chair.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" said Ron uncertainly, as he held a sleeping Rose in his arms gently. "You only had the baby a few days ago."

Hermione sighed. "If I get too tired, or if I'm still too sore, then I'll get back in bed. But for a little while I want to sit in the rocking chair and rock my baby to sleep."

Ron smiled and she blushed slightly.

"I know it sounds rather silly…but please, just give me this."

"Okay," said Ron. "Here, let me put her in her crib…"

Ron laid Rose very gently in her crib. Then he came to the side of the bed as Hermione pushed her blankets off of her bed.

"Can you move? Does anything hurt?" asked Ron quietly.

"A little," said Hermione, wincing slightly as she moved her legs off of the bed and put both her feet on the floor. Sitting up without the support of pillows seemed to slightly daze her but she held herself upright. Ron faced her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to hold your hands or do you want me to-"

"Please help me walk," said Hermione, reaching her hand out for Ron to support her.

"Okay," said Ron. He put an arm around Hermione and helped her stand. She leaned on him heavily, wobbling as she stood on her two legs for the first time in what felt like weeks. After all, she'd been on heavy bed rest for a few weeks before she'd had Rose.

"You're okay," said Ron, a firm arm around her. "I've got you. Can you take a few steps?"

Hermione nodded. With both her arms around her husband she took shaky steps, one or two at a time and at a slow pace. He kept his grip on her, saying "Easy, easy. You're okay. I've got you."

Ron gently helped Hermione walk across the room to the rocking chair under the window. He lowered her into the chair cautiously.

"You okay?"

"Yes," said Hermione honestly, though she was a little winded. Ron hesitated to bring Rose to Hermione until she had caught her breath and the color came back into her face, and he instead touched her face gently with his hand. She smiled at him as she finally caught her breath.

Suddenly Rose woke up and began to cry.

Ron got up instantly and went to her crib.

"Bring her to me, Ron," said Hermione.

Ron lifted Rose out of her crib and patted her back and kissed her head. "It's okay, Rosie. Shh…look, here's Mummy…"

He laid Rose in Hermione's arms and she held Rose close, rocking her in the rocking chair as she wailed and wailed, her tiny chest stuttering with breath.

"Shh, shh," said Hermione soothingly. "Shh, my little Rose…it's all right, sweetheart. It's all right..."

It was concluded that Rose was most likely hungry, so Hermione breastfed her. Rose became calm once more as she nursed. Ron and Hermione gazed at her, Ron kneeling by the chair.

They were so continually transfixed by the beauty of their daughter that they really couldn't help but gaze at her in wonder and feel so blessed that she was theirs.


	11. For the Love of the Weasleys, Part II

Later that morning, Bill and Fleur came to visit, accompanied by six-year-old Victoire and three-year-old Dominique. Hermione especially seemed to enjoy their visit; she loved all the children's reactions to seeing baby Rose nestled in her arms.

Victoire was perhaps the most unfazed; she'd seen a great number of babies even at her young age. She seemed quite pleased, however, as she smiled at her cousin.

"Ooh…she's pretty, Aunt Hermione," she said, her eyes glowing.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Hermione.

"Uncle Ron, isn't she pretty?"

"She's beautiful," smiled Ron.

Dominique, who dearly loved her Aunt Hermione, simply hugged her and then kissed Rose. Hermione beamed as Rose smiled sleepily.

"_Tres jolie_!" said Fleur throatily, as Hermione gave Rose to her and she held the child, gazing at her. "What a beautiful baby. Takes after her _maman_."

"Doesn't she?" said Ron, giving Hermione a gentle squeeze and kissing her.

Hermione smiled and beamed.

Ron and Bill hugged, then Bill came over to the chair to hold Rose.

"She looks just like you, Ron," he commented. "I hope she hasn't inherited your appetite, or we'll _all_ go hungry."

Hermione giggled. Ron scowled.

George and Angelina were the last guests of the day, with five-year-old Fred and one-year-old Roxanne.

"Look at her," Angelina cooed as she held Rose in her arms. "Isn't she darling?"

Roxanne, who was being held by her father George, simply smiled. Fred said, "She's wrinkly, Mum!"

"That's because she's a baby," said George smartly. As Angelina handed Rose back to Ron, George gave Roxanne to Angelina so that he could hold his niece.

"Mark my words, if she's a Weasley she'll grow up to be quite good-looking. Unless she looks like Ron. Kidding!" he added quickly as Ron glared at him. "I'm only kidding. She was born to wonderful parents."

George tickled Rose. She giggled. Then, by way of comeuppance for his jibe against her dad, Rose spit up on George.

Ron smirked as George looked slightly surprised.

"See?" he said. "Rosie's on her daddy's side."

George merely chuckled. "Cheeky one, that. Her Uncle George is going to spoil her rotten, just wait."

The next day the only guests the Weasleys had were Percy and Audrey. Audrey was heavily pregnant with Percy's and her first daughter, so she and Hermione had plenty to talk about.

Ron and Percy, on the other hand, really didn't talk much. They'd always had a bit of tension.

The last guests to come visit Rose were Hermione's parents. Hermione had managed to contact them through owl, though it had taken a bit of time for the Grangers to figure that out.

Mrs. Granger grew teary-eyed at the sight of her granddaughter and held her gently, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"She's perfect," she said to Hermione, who beamed.

"Yes she is," said Ron, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. The Grangers beamed at him.

Mr. Granger held Rose and let her grab his finger.

"Look at her," said Mr. Granger. "Hello, dearie!"

"Hello, little angel," said Mrs. Granger lovingly to Rose.

Rose was so used to guests at this point that she entertained her grandparents for only about ten minutes before drifting off to sleep, as if she were bored with the proceedings. The Grangers merely smiled and moved toward Hermione as she sat in the rocking chair, wrapped in her dressing gown.

"Do sit down," said Hermione graciously. "Ron, could you get – yes, the chairs. Thank you, dear."

Ron got some chairs and the Grangers sat down.

"Thank you, Ron," said Mr. Granger gratefully.

"Yes, thank you," smiled Mrs. Granger.

Ron took a chair last, next to his wife, and they all talked quietly about the baby and about life in general as Rose slept in Ron's arms.

Seldom did Hermione really get to talk to her parents since they lived so far away, so this time was thus prolonged.

Goodbyes were long and loving. After Rose was put into her crib, Mrs. Granger and Hermione embraced very tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," said Mrs. Granger, stroking Hermione's hair and kissing her head. "So proud, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, Mum," said Hermione. "I love you so much."

Ron could see tears glistening at the corners of Hermione's eyes.

Mr. Granger and Ron shook hands. Then Mr. Granger said quietly "You're taking good care of them. I can see it. Thank you for making my daughter so happy."

Ron smiled; he walked forward and gave Mr. Granger a short hug, which he returned.

Then Mr. Granger embraced his daughter and Mrs. Granger hugged Ron rather tearfully.

"You're such a lovely guy," she said.

"Thank you," smiled Ron, hugging her.

"I love you, darling," said Mr. Granger to Hermione, who as she had with her mother was hugging her father like she never wanted to let go. "Keep in touch, all right?"

"We will," said Hermione. "I love you, Dad."

After the Grangers left, Ron and Hermione were certain that there would be no more guests. It was just as well, because they and the baby were all exhausted.

"So here's what I propose," said Ron, putting an arm around Hermione and helping her get back into bed. "You get comfortable, and I'll go get you a cool glass of water. Then we'll sit in bed and spend some time together, just you and me since Rose is asleep."

"Thank you," said Hermione warmly.

Ron left the room and got Hermione's glass of water from the kitchen. Hermione made room for him under the covers when he had returned and he slid under with her. She snuggled into him, her head on Ron's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

Hermione took a sip of the water and set it on the bedside table.

"So," said Ron. "What are we doing, my dear?"

"I'd love to just talk for a while," said Hermione. She put her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"That sounds nice," said Ron.

As it turned out, Ron and Hermione didn't hold a very long conversation. Within an hour, they were both fast asleep.

Whether it had been the exhaustion of so many guests or caring for Rose, it really didn't matter to them. Ron and Hermione could count themselves blessed, because they were finally parents.


	12. An Exhausting Blessing Indeed

As Rose entered into her first weeks of life, Ron and Hermione endured their first trials as parents. It was a great exercise for patience and capacity to love.

It took them a little while to transfer Rose to her own room, but once they had she adjusted quite nicely. Ron returned the crib and the rocking chair to the room and Hermione carried Rose in.

"Here's your room, Rose," she whispered, softly pressing her lips to Rose's head.

Ron and Hermione got Rose settled in her crib and they happily watched her fall asleep.

Molly Weasley had forewarned them that they would sleep very little over the next few weeks, and she was quite right. Rose had Ron and Hermione up nearly all hours of the night, crying and crying until she was fed or changed or calmed. Hermione had forced herself to be on her feet to take care of the baby. While this was admirable, Ron secretly felt she wasn't physically able to take on quite as much as she was trying to do.

One night Ron was suddenly jerked out of a deep sleep by the sound of his baby girl crying. He sat up to see Hermione sitting on the foot of their bed and trying to comfort Rose, who was wailing.

"Shh, Rosie…" Hermione was saying desperately. "Shh, it's okay…Mummy's here…Mummy will make it all better…it's okay..."

Rose could not be consoled; Hermione's exhausted eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, please don't cry…"

"Hermione," said Ron, sitting up.

"It's okay," said Hermione, turning toward him and then back toward their crying daughter. "It's okay, go back to sleep...she'll calm down in a moment…"

"Hermione," Ron said again, more firmly. "You're exhausted. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"It's okay…she's just a baby…babies fuss all the time…"

Ron stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as they met Hermione's. In that single second he could see how torn she was, how much she wanted to be a good mum and not cave in from exhaustion.

"Give Rose to me," said Ron. "I'll take her."

Rose squirmed and fussed and Hermione seemed to give in. She gave Rose to Ron and sat on the bed with her face in her hands.

Ron walked to Rose's room, holding her and patting her back. "Hush, Rosie…it's okay. It's okay. What's the matter? What's wrong? What's wrong, sweetie? Shh. Shh…it's okay. Your daddy's here. Shh…"

Rose still cried so Ron sat down in the rocking chair next to her crib and rocked her.

"Shh, Rosie…it's okay…it's okay…"

Rose slowly but surely began to calm. Ron couldn't help but smile at how animated she already was; she was moving her legs around as an infant is wont to do, and she was clenching her hands into tiny little fists. She was now whimpering, but with Ron rocking his baby girl and speaking in a gentle, loving voice, she was soon calm. Rose looked up at her dad with her blue eyes. Ron smiled at her; despite how tired he was that cute little face of hers could always make him smile. Rose reached her little hand up toward Ron's finger and gripped it. She had such a strong grip, and it still astounded Ron that a human being could be as tiny as Rose was.

Rose yawned and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep.

Ron put her in her crib and covered her up with her blanket. He kissed her head, murmuring "Goodnight, Rosie."

Ron went back into the bedroom to find Hermione still sitting there, her head in her hands. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"Don't be," said Ron, giving her a squeeze.

"I'm a terrible mum."

"You're a great mum."

Without warning, Hermione burst into tears.

"I've barely slept since she was born," she wept. "How can you tell me I'm a good mum if I'm just going to sit here and complain how exhausted and useless I am? I can't even get my baby girl to stop crying!"

Ron took his sobbing wife into his arms.

"You _are_ a good mum," he said, holding her and stroking her hair. "But Hermione, you need to rest. I'm sure you're still sore from when Rose was born, and that only makes you more tired. You have to sleep. Don't try to do more than you can do."

"But I have a baby to take care of," said Hermione.

"She's my baby too, you know," smiled Ron, leaning his forehead on hers. This got a smile out of her. "You sleep right now, all right? If Rosie wakes up again I'll take care of her. You just need to rest."

Ron tenderly held Hermione in his arms and he lay her down on her side of the bed. He lay down himself and pulled the blanket over both of them. Then he kissed Hermione's head and made to turn over, but she turned him back over and kissed his lips. They did that for a few minutes before going to sleep.

Ron awoke twice more that night before morning to tend to their baby girl. Then in the morning, he got up and made breakfast for Hermione. He intended only to wake her to feed Rose. He would do the rest.

Ron gently shook Hermione awake so she could feed Rose.

"Sweetheart," he said. "Rosie's hungry. Once you feed her you can go back to sleep."

Hermione sat up in bed, looking bedraggled and exhausted but not bitter. She unbuttoned her shirt and let Rose nurse. Rose nursed happily and Hermione couldn't help but smile exhaustedly at her.

When Rose was finished, Ron took her and said gently.

"You can go back to sleep, honey. Rosie's all right, I've got her."

Hermione was so tired she didn't seem to have heard him properly; she just stared at Ron holding Rose. Ron gently touched her cheek and stroked her hair until she fell back asleep. After she had slept for a long time, Hermione seemed to feel a bit better. She did not attempt to push herself too far again.

Rose was growing up before their eyes. Ron and Hermione both watched Rose start eating mashed-up food, start drinking from a bottle, and begin to have a real personality. She was an active youngster who loved playing with and being cuddled by her parents. Her blue eyes became more pronounced, as did her red hair. It was quite beautiful to Hermione to see those parts of Ron coming out in their daughter.

When Rose was three months old, Ron and Hermione got an owl from Harry at about 8:30 at night.

Ron took the letter from the owl at the window and read it, his eyes wide. Ginny was in labor.

He went into the living room, where Hermione was feeding Rose with a bottle.

"Ginny's having the baby," he said.

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione.

"Should we go see them?" asked Ron.

"We can't bring Rose," said Hermione. "I'm about to put her to bed…if you would like to go visit, then you should. They'd be happy to see you."

"I don't want to just leave you both here…" said Ron, looking uncomfortable.

"We're fine," said Hermione. "Really, dear. I can handle her."

Ron smiled. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

He kissed Hermione and Rose and left for Harry and Ginny's house.

Ron didn't get to tell Hermione everything right away because he returned at two in the morning. Rose was asleep so he closed the front door quietly and tiptoed to the bedroom. He changed his clothes as silently as he could so as not to wake Hermione, who was also asleep. This went fine until he stubbed his foot on the door and swore loudly.

Hermione stirred and awoke at her husband's voice.

"Ron? That you? How did it go?"

"Ginny's had another son," said Ron. "They named him Albus Severus. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was," said Hermione. She sounded slightly grumpy.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You certainly meant the language, Ronald Weasley."

"I said I was sorry!"

Suddenly they heard Rose wake up and begin to bawl.

"Your turn," said Hermione, smirking. "I'm going back to bed."

"I know, I know," said Ron, getting up to go to Rose's room. He had a small inkling that there would not be much sleep for him tonight.


	13. In the Field of Flowers

As the months progressed, Rose grew and grew. She was growing into a lovely little toddler who was playful and very loving. Sooner than later Rose began to crawl, and she crawled wherever she could get to fast enough. Sometimes Hermione had to keep a close eye on her, for she would crawl into another room if they were not careful. Rose would consider it some sort of game, and giggle wildly whenever Hermione caught her and lifted her into her arms, laughing herself and hugging her daughter.

Ron went back to work. He had first been rather reluctant to do so, for he loved spending time with his wife and daughter much more than work. But once he was back into his normal routine he would brag to everyone at work about Rose and how she was going to be brilliant like her mum.

Rose hit a milestone one particularly beautiful Sunday morning. The sun shone through the window and onto their bed, waking Ron with the brightness of it. Hermione still slept with her head on Ron's shoulder and her arms around him.

Ron couldn't help but smile at how the light only seemed to illuminate Hermione's beauty. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead and she blinked her eyes open.

"Good morning," said Ron gently. She smiled.

"Good morning."

Ron leaned down and kissed her warmly. She kissed him back, full of happiness and bliss that she was privileged enough to wake up in this manner.

Ron pulled away after a few minutes and put his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin as she yawned a little and smiled tiredly.

"Let's go wake Rosie, shall we?" she said. Ron grinned and leaned down again.

"Do we have to?" he said, before his lips met hers. She giggled through the kiss and tried to nudge him off of her.

"Yes, Ron, she'll be awake in a moment anyway. Now come on, up you get-"

Hermione and Ron got up out of bed. Hermione got her dressing gown and slippers and Ron said "I'll go get Rosie, all right?"

"Okay," said Hermione. Ron kissed her forehead and then went into Rose's room.

At eight months old Rose was still the most beautiful baby Ron had ever seen. He loved getting her up in the morning. He bent over her crib as she awoke and smiled at the sight of her dad.

"Good morning, Rosie," he said, grinning down at her. She made a happy sound and reached her arms up to Ron, who picked her up out of her crib and kissed her.

Hermione came to the doorway and watched this for a minute or two before saying, "Time for breakfast!"

Ron carried Rose to Hermione and gave her to her mum. Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, my little Rose. Let's go eat some breakfast."

The little family ate breakfast, with Ron and Hermione still slightly sleepy but Rose full of energy. This was odd even on a Sunday; Rose usually was rather sleepy in the mornings as well. Not this morning, however; Rose was getting her breakfast all over herself as she kicked her legs and moved her arms in apparent excitement.

"Goodness, Rosie," said Hermione, who was trying to feed her daughter and kept having Rose wiggling ferociously in her high chair. "Whatever are you so excited about?"

"Da!" Rose proclaimed, flinging her oatmeal-filled spoon in Ron's direction and thus spattering her breakfast all over her father.

"Surely you must be hungry, Rosie," said Ron, siphoning the oatmeal off of his robes before handing the spoon back to Hermione, who was giggling as Rose said triumphantly "Da!"

Hermione held the spoon near Rose's mouth. "Come on, Rosie, eat for Mummy…"

"Hermione," said Ron, looking up from his own breakfast.

"Hmm?"

"How about we take Rose outside today? It's a nice day; we could go on a walk."

"That sounds nice," said Hermione, smiling at him. "I'll have to get her cleaned up first, though."

Rose ate quite hungrily but after getting the last of her oatmeal in her red hair and upending her oatmeal bowl in Hermione's lap, they decided that she was done eating. So while Ron went back into the bedroom to get dressed, Hermione took Rose into her room to clean her off.

Hermione had taken to washing Rose in a small bath that sat in Rose's room. Hermione filled it up with warm water, rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, undressed Rose, and put her in the water. Whenever Rose had a bath she would be fussy for the first few minutes of it but then eventually calm down and enjoy it. Today was no different. Upon entering the small bathtub Rose began to fuss and cry.

"Hush, Rosie," said Hermione soothingly, rubbing the cloth in some soap and washing her baby. "It's all right, sweetie, it's only water and soap…"

Hermione's smiling face seemed to calm Rose; she stopped crying and gazed up at her mum.

"Now Mummy's gonna wash Rosie and make her all nice and clean," said Hermione lovingly.

Rose's blue eyes seemed to twinkle as she smiled at her mum happily and said "Mama!"

"That's my girl," Hermione cooed at her daughter, rinsing the rest of the soap off of her. She wrapped Rose in a towel and sat down holding her. She began to wipe Rose's face.

"Mummy's gotten you all clean, see?" said Hermione. "And we'll dry you all off too."

Rose looked at her mum with those gorgeous blue eyes and smiled as Hermione kissed her nose.

Hermione dressed Rose in a cute little outfit that had roses embroidered into it. Rose didn't seem to mind all that much being dressed by her mum. On the contrary, she rather loved it.

"My beautiful little flower," said Hermione lovingly.

Hermione played with Rose's little hands and feet and Rose giggled.

Hermione got Rose properly dressed before bringing her to Ron out in the living room.

"Can you hold her while I get dressed?"

"Yeah," said Ron, taking her.

Hermione went back into the bedroom and Ron gazed at his little girl.

"Hi!" he said to her.

Rose said "Da!"

"Yeah, I'm Dad," said Ron, grinning. "What a smart girl. I bet you have your mummy's brains."

Ron's eyes softened as Rose reached up and touched his face, gazing at him with her own blue eyes.

Rose seemed intelligent, even for a baby. Though truthfully her only words so far were "Ma", "Mama", "Da", "me", "uh-oh", "be", "ga", and any other sounds she could think of to make.

Hermione came out into the living room.

"Let's go," she smiled.

Ron stood, holding Rose. They all walked outside and out the door.

They walked along the road, passing the trees which were steadily adapting to the approaching spring season. The grass was green too, and as they walked down a little dirt path through the thick of the forest, flowers had begun to grow and a gentle spring breeze was going through the trees.

Ron carried Rose and Hermione walked along beside them. Suddenly Rose reached her little hand over Ron's shoulder and cried "Ma!"

"What, sweetie?" said Ron, stopping. "Mummy's right beside us."

"Ma!" Rose said again, reaching back behind them. Hermione stopped now too.

"Ron, I think she sees the flowers," said Hermione, pointing to a rather vast clearing full of flowers that they had nearly passed. "We can take her there, she'll love it."

"Do you want to see the flowers?" Ron said kindly to his daughter.

She kept reaching back and saying "Ma!" and "Da!" so Ron and Hermione turned around and took Rose to the flowers. She looked happy and excited and she said "Me!" to her mother happily.

"You indeed," smiled Hermione. Ron smiled too and kissed Rose's head.

They came to the field of flowers. It was really beautiful; there were daisies, wildflowers, daffodils, lilacs, lilies, violets, and yes, even roses.

The little family came to a grassy area surrounded by this colorful array. Hermione spread out the blanket that she had brought with them while Ron took Rose around to the flowers and let her see them.

"See, Rosie? See the flowers?"

Rose grabbed a daisy and plucked it up in her small fist. She looked at her father and got a big happy smile on her face. "Ga!" she said, brandishing it at him. "Da!"

He smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."

Hermione watched her husband and daughter together and couldn't help but smile. Ron and Rose looked so much alike and they were so like each other as well.

They all sat down on the blanket, where they had lunch. Sandwiches for Ron and Hermione, and some baby food for Rose. Ron fed her, as he so loved doing.

After lunch, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and watched Rose.

"She's growing up so quickly," remarked Hermione.

"She really is," Ron agreed.

Rose giggled as a butterfly fluttered near to them. She suddenly lifted herself on her two small legs to swat at the butterfly. She managed to stand for a few short minutes before she fell back down on her bottom. To most babies this would have been potentially heartbreaking but Rose thought it was quite hilarious and merely giggled.

Ron and Hermione exchanged an astonished glance.

"Did she just-?"

"I believe so," said Hermione, answering her husband's unfinished question. "I think she wants to try and walk, Ron."

She looked at him. "Do you reckon we should try it?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

They stood up and Ron picked up Rose. They walked to an area in the field that was more flat, since they didn't want Rose tumbling down a hill when she tried to walk.

Hermione started to walk a few feet away from Ron and Rose so they could see how far Rose could walk. Rose noticed her mother walking away from her and she began to cry fretfully "Mama!"

"It's all right, Rosie," called Hermione, turning toward them. She nodded at Ron, who carefully set his daughter down on her feet and held her hands.

"Mummy's over there, Rosie," said Ron. "Go to Mummy."

"Mama," cried Rose, still not understanding.

"Rose!" called Hermione. "Come to Mummy, sweetie!"

Rose took a shaky step forward. "Mama!"

"That's it," said Ron kindly as he helped his daughter take her first steps.

Rose managed another two steps before she plopped onto the ground.

"Uh-oh!" she said.

"Uh-oh!" Ron said, his eyes twinkling. "Never mind, Rosie. We'll try again."

Rose became progressively better, but it took her a few tries until her legs would properly hold her up. All the while Ron was gently helping her along and Hermione was calling to her daughter.

Finally Rose reached a point where Ron only needed to help her part of the way. Her steps grew stronger and stronger until Ron felt it was safe to let go.

Rose walked without falling. She was wobbly, yes, but she held her balance.

"That's my girl," said Ron. "Walk to Mum, Rosie!"

"Mama!" Rose said happily, wobbling toward Hermione, who was smiling a mile wide.

"Come on, Rosie!" said Hermione. "Come on!"

Hermione held out her arms as Rose came closer to her. Ron hovered behind to make sure Rose was all right, though he gave her a bit of distance so she could really walk on her own.

"Almost there, sweetheart!" said Hermione, her eyes glowing.

Rose was really walking now, and Ron beamed with pride to see it.

Rose took a few more wobbling steps before falling joyfully into her mother's arms, laughing and smiling. Hermione hugged and kissed her daughter happily.

"You did it, Rosie! That's my big girl!"

Ron knelt beside Rose and Hermione. Rose reached for her dad, exclaiming "Da!" Hermione set her down and she wobbled into Ron's arms. He lifted her up, saying "Well done, Rosie!"

They decided to go home shortly after that, as they were truthfully all quite tired and Rose had begun to yawn. They got inside, Hermione carrying a sleeping Rose in her arms.

"I'm going to go put Rose in her crib," she whispered to Ron, who nodded.

Hermione lay Rose in her crib and covered her with her blanket. She had to pause and gaze at her for a moment; Rose really was growing up very quickly. In a few months time she would be a year old.

Knowing what great years were to come, Hermione sighed blissfully as she left the room.


	14. Ron's Girls

The rest of the Weasleys (and Potters) were reproducing rapidly. Percy and Audrey had their daughter, who was named Molly after her grandmother. Bill and Fleur now discovered that Fleur was pregnant once more. They even heard by owl that their dear friend Luna Scamander (née Lovegood) was pregnant as well, and they heard by a different owl that Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah had just had a baby girl named Alice, after Neville's mother.

Now that Ron and Hermione had about six nieces and nephews, and with more on the way, they truly felt like part of the Weasley family; "You breed like gnomes," like Aunt Muriel had put it all those years ago.

When Rose turned one year old, there came a rather frightening period for her parents as she began to get fevers. They would often burn themselves out as quickly as they came, but it was still difficult for Rose and for her parents.

Hermione often fretted that this wasn't normal for a one year old.

"What if something's wrong with her?" she said to Ron one night, as they lay in bed.

"We'll take her to St. Mungo's if this gets any worse," said Ron. "But she'll be all right. Our Rosie's a fighter, remember?"

Hermione smiled.

Rose's worst fever came in January, a few months before her second birthday. Hermione had been going to put Rose to bed.

"Come now, Rose, it's bedtime…"

"Mama," said Rose. "My tummy sick."

Hermione frowned a little, but she noticed the dullness in her child's eyes that often came with sickness and did not argue with Rose.

Hermione took Rose into the bathroom, where she promptly threw up twice. Hermione stroked Rose's hair and when Rose was finished she wiped Rose's mouth.

"My poor Rosie," said Hermione, as Rose sat dazedly on the edge of the counter. Hermione took her temperature with a Muggle thermometer (one of the few Muggle items Hermione kept around the house. Ron thought the idea was barmy but Hermione couldn't help herself) and discovered that it was 101.8. Then Hermione felt Rose's forehead and realized that she was indeed burning up.

"Goodness," she said. "You really are sick."

Hermione carried her daughter out to the living room and lay her on the couch. She thought it might be easier for her child if Rose had less clothing on her, since she was also sweating and her warm nightclothes were in fact very uncomfortable. So Hermione undressed her daughter, then she ran a cloth under ice water and put it to her daughter's forehead and anywhere else she was sweating.

All Hermione had to do now was wait for Ron to get home. Unfortunately, this was the night he was working late, so Hermione had really no idea when he would return.

Rose started crying. "Mama, I get better now?"

"Shh," said Hermione softly, stroking Rose's hair. "It's all right, Rosie, it's all right…you're just a little sick. Mummy and Daddy are going to take care of you."

This made Rose cry more. "I want Daddy."

"He'll be home soon, honey," said Hermione, though she wasn't quite sure of that. Hermione tried to smile at Rose and press the cool cloth to her forehead, but honestly everything felt more difficult without Ron by her side.

Ron came home around eleven o' clock. Hermione and Rose were still awake because poor Rose hadn't gotten any better. Upon hearing the door, Hermione leapt up and ran to greet Ron, her face lined with worry.

"Hello, dear," said Ron warmly. "How was-"

His smile faded at the look on her face. "What?"

"Rose is sick," fretted Hermione.

"Fever?"

"It's the worst fever she's had," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "Her temperature's nearly 102 and she's extremely pale..."

Ron forgot everything else; he and Hermione knelt beside the couch, where their sick daughter lay, coughing.

"Daddy's home, Rosie," said Hermione softly.

"Daddy," Rose cried, and Ron reached out with a shaking hand and stroked Rose's hair.

"Ron," said Hermione, standing up. "I'm gonna go get the phials of Calming Draught and cough potion for her…just keep the cloth on her head…"

Hermione dashed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the two phials. Both Ron and Hermione were acutely aware that getting Rose to take potions would not be an easy feat.

"Now Rosie," said Hermione, unstoppering the lime green Calming Drought. "You need to drink this for Mummy and Daddy, all right?"

Ron gently helped Rose sit up on her pillows. Rose obliged, but she made a face at the phial.

"No," she said, trying to push it away.

"You have to drink it, sweetheart," said Hermione. "It'll help you get better."

"Come on, Rose," said Ron.

Rose cautiously opened her mouth and Hermione poured the potion down her throat. Rose sputtered and coughed, then burst into tears once more.

"I no want it," she said.

"Shh," said Hermione, stroking her hair.

To Ron she said quietly, "Let's wait until she's calm, then we'll make her take the cough potion."

Ron and Hermione waited for another hour for the Calming Drought to take effect so they could feed Rose the cough potion without too much trouble. That was a very difficult hour; Hermione thought Rose would maybe feel a bit better if she ate something, but she refused to, saying her stomach felt too "icky".

Several hours later the Calming Drought eventually calmed Rose down enough for Hermione to tip the red cough potion down her throat. She coughed and spluttered at that one too, but it went down and her coughing eventually stopped. Now they just had to bring her fever down.

Hermione decided that she would have to use cooling potion to bring Rose's fever down. She'd been avoiding using it, because she'd used it many times on Rose's previous fevers. Unfortunately, they didn't have any more, so Hermione would have to brew some. Brew time took about three hours, and since it was already two thirty in the morning Hermione figured she was getting little to no sleep. Ron felt the same way. No matter how many times Ron or Hermione insisted that the other go to bed, that they could handle it, they would refuse. Ron and Hermione couldn't go to sleep while their daughter was ill.

Hermione brewed the potion right there on the living room carpet in a small cauldron while Ron sat with Rose, keeping the wet cloth on her forehead and occasionally wetting it in more ice water with his wand. Rose had drifted off into an uneasy, fitful sleep and Ron tried to keep her comfortable, though there was little he could do to influence this.

At six o' clock in the morning, two hours before Ron had work, the cooling potion was finally finished. Hermione put some of the icy blue liquid in a phial and asked Ron to wake Rose.

He did, but she didn't like it.

"No…"

"You just need to take some cooling potion, okay?" said Ron. "Don't worry, this one's not icky."

"No…" said Rose again, her fever-dulled eyes widening at the potion. She shook her head. "No…I no want it…"

"It'll help you cool down," said Hermione. "No more hot."

Rose looked curious. "No more hot?"

"No more," said Hermione.

Rose hesitated before she opened her mouth. Ron held her upright, his hand on her back, and Hermione poured the potion into Rose's mouth.

Within ten minutes the potion took effect. Rose stopped sweating, and the redness in her skin disappeared. Hermione felt Rose's forehead and it was now pleasantly cool.

"She's cooled down," said Hermione. She sighed in relief. "Her fever's gone, Ron."

Ron gave a labored sigh and patted Hermione's shoulder.

He carried Rose to her bedroom and laid her in her crib. Then he and Hermione went to their bedroom and collapsed soundlessly into bed, knowing the minimal amount of sleep they were both going to get.

The next morning Ron got up at eight. He felt as if all of his muscles had weights attached to them; Ron really didn't want to go to work but he forced himself to go anyway.

He noticed that Hermione was shivering violently because the covers had fallen off of her. Ron gently spread the blanket over her and kissed her forehead before going to work.

Once he had left his house and arrived at work, he went up to his office without a word to anyone except Harry, who looked around when he came in.

"Good morning," said Harry.

"Good morning," said Ron. He knew he didn't look as if it was a very good morning at all, but he tried to smile at Harry.

Harry noticed.

"You all right, mate?"

"Rose ran a fever last night," said Ron, supposing he should just come right out with it. "Hermione and I were up until six this morning trying to get her fever to go down."

"Blimey…is she feeling better now?"

"I hope," Ron sighed heavily. "Goodness knows Hermione's going to be with her all day."

Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, to work."

He went to go pick up his quill but suddenly stopped.

"Oh…I've forgotten something. Here, I want you to see this. I was gonna put it on my desk this morning."

Ron took a picture frame out of his traveling rucksack and handed it to Harry. Harry studied it and a wide smile appeared on his face.

It was a picture that Ron had taken some time ago, when Rose was six months old. It was of her and Hermione in their yard on a fall day. Autumn leaves fell around Hermione and Rose, red and orange and golden. Hermione was holding Rose, who had a reasonable amount of Ron's red hair on her head. As Harry watched, Hermione was smiling and laughing and kissing Rose occasionally, with Rose smiling happily. They both smiled broadly through the picture. Even in the black and white picture Hermione's eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness.

Harry looked at Ron, grinning widely. "That's brilliant, mate."

Ron smiled tiredly but proudly. "There are my girls."

He felt a small twinge of desire along with the overflow of love that he felt for his girls. It'd really be something to have a son as well. He wondered if that would bode well with Hermione.

"I think Ginny wants to have a daughter," said Harry unexpectedly.

Ron looked up at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I can tell," said Harry simply. "She's grown up around boys, she says. No offense," he added to Ron quickly. "But she would love a daughter. I would too, to be honest…"

They talked a bit more about their families before Ron said, "We should probably get back to work."

Harry nodded and they got back to their work.

Ron actually had a bit of paperwork to do for work, but he was honestly too tired to really get anything done. More than once he had to stop himself from falling asleep on his desk, and when Harry asked for a certain set of papers, a yawning and drowsy Ron said "I'm coming, Hermione…"

After an hour or so of this, Harry had had enough.

"Mate," he said. "Go home. Help Hermione take care of Rose. I'll get someone to send you work so you can work from home a bit, but you've got to go home."

"O-okay…" Ron said, stifling a huge yawn. He got up and nearly tripped over his desk chair before departing with his rucksack over his shoulder.

Ron Apparated to his house and went inside. In the next room he could hear Rose coughing.

"I'm home," Ron called.

Hermione came out of Rose's room and into the living room. There were large shadows under her eyes and she was oddly pale as she approached Ron, a look of relief of her face.

"Hi," said Ron as she wordlessly put her arms around him and hugged him. "They told me to come home and take care of my family. Is Rosie still coughing? At least her fever's go-"

Ron felt Hermione lean into him heavily and he broke off and faced her, frowning.

"Are you all right?"

Hermione blinked rather dazedly at him. "What?"

Ron slowly reached out a hand and opened one of Hermione's eyes a little wider. Her eyes were dull and unfocused. He then reached out and felt her head.

"You're burning up," he said.

Hermione's lip trembled.

"I threw up before you got home."

And then, Ron understood.

"Oh, Hermione…" he said, holding her as she leaned into him. "It's a good thing I'm home then. I'm taking care of my girls today. Come on, let's get you into bed."

Ron took Hermione to their bedroom. He helped her change into lighter, more comfortable clothing and she lay down in the bed, looking paler than ever.

"What about Rosie?" she asked as Ron covered her with the blanket.

"I'll take care of her too. Don't worry. You focus on feeling better. Rose needs her mum to be strong and healthy."

Hermione smiled weakly and Ron kissed her forehead before leaving the room to let her sleep.

Both Hermione and Rose had Ron running back and forth across the hall and throughout the house the entire day. Rose's fever was thankfully only 99 now, but she had developed a cough and was still warm. Ron went in to check on her and give her cough potion.

She reached for her dad. "Daddy, no more sick?"

"You're nearly there, Rosie," said Ron, smiling back at her.

Being nearly two years old, sickness never treated Rose very well. Ron tried to get her to eat but she could barely do it. She finally managed to hold down some crackers that Ron gave her.

Then Hermione began calling for Ron and he had to leave his daughter to care for his wife, whose fever was close to 103 and who was very weak and pale.

Ron did everything with Hermione that they had done with Rose; he made sure she was comfortable and he did his best to cool her down.

"How's Rosie?" Hermione asked weakly as Ron put an ice-cold wet rag on her forehead. "Is she…okay?"

"She's getting better," said Ron gently. "Just take it easy."

Hermione closed her eyes and Ron took her hand.

Rose began crying for her dad. Ron was struck with a sudden idea.

He went into Rose's room and lifted her out of her crib.

"Come on, Rosie. Let's go see your mum."

He brought Rose into their bedroom and laid her on the other side of Hermione. He covered her up with the blanket and felt her head.

"She's still a bit warm," said Ron. "I'll bring you both some potion in a minute."

Hermione didn't seem to have heard him; she turned weakly toward her daughter, who was gazing curiously into her mother's pale face. "Mama?"

"Hi, sweetheart," said Hermione softly.

Ron got the three potions and undid the stoppers.

"You both have to take some…Rose just needs to take the cough potion but you need the cooling potion."

It wasn't much trouble getting either of them to take potions. Neither of them liked it much, however. Rose was used to the cough potion but she still wrinkled her nose and said "Yuck!"

"Yuck indeed," said Ron, nodding at her. "Good girl, Rosie. Hermione…"

He tipped the cooling potion into Hermione's mouth. She coughed but held it down, her face going even paler at the taste.

"Now rest," said Ron gently.

Rose fell asleep fairly easily. Hermione, however, was still too feverish to sleep.

Ron tried to straighten her blanket, but she didn't like this.

"No…I don't want…" she said, nudging the blanket off of her rather feebly. "It's hot."

"Okay, okay," said Ron, removing her blanket. He wet the cloth with more ice water out of his wand and wiped the sweat off of Hermione's face.

The potion took a while to have an effect on Hermione; Ron administered it at least twice more to get her temperature back to normal.

At ten o' clock and with Ron running practically on fumes, things finally seemed to be looking up for Hermione and Rose. By eleven their fevers were broken.

Ron climbed into bed in between Rose and Hermione, thoroughly exhausted. Rose snuggled into her dad's side and he put an arm around her. Hermione lay her head on Ron's chest and Ron's other arm went automatically around her.

Ron had taken fantastic care of his girls, and the pride of this warmed his heart as his aching eyes closed to allow him some much needed sleep.

The next morning, Ron awoke with Rose and Hermione at his side. Rose had awoken before Ron had and was sitting up, beaming cheerfully at him. She was completely better.

"Morning, Rosie," smiled Ron.

"Mama better too?" she said, peering curiously at Hermione, who was still asleep.

Ron put a gentle hand to his wife's forehead and found that it was pleasantly cool and no longer sweaty. She slowly opened her eyes and Ron gazed lovingly into them. It was such a relief to hear her breathing much more peacefully.

"Good morning," he said quietly. "Your fever's gone."

She was smiling. "I feel better."

Ron got up and made them all breakfast, quite relieved at his wife and daughter's recovery. Rose was as happy as a lark and toddled around as cheerfully as she always did. Hermione was still a little weak and not all of the color had returned to her cheeks but she was otherwise fine and happy.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione sat watching Rose play with her stuffed dragon on the carpet in the living room. Hermione sat on Ron's lap, her head leaning on his.

"She's getting so big," she said quietly.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I'm glad you two are all right."

Hermione gave him an exhausted smile. "I suppose you aren't such a hopeless prat after all."

Her eyes twinkled with her joke. Ron chuckled.

"I have my moments. I'm only a hopeless prat most of the time."

Hermione planted a small kiss in his hair. "You're not actually a hopeless prat."

"Oh, but I am," said Ron. "You know it's true. That's why you're so madly in love with me."

Hermione giggled. "Well then, you're my hopeless prat."

"That I am," said Ron, grinning.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Rose chewed on a rubber broomstick that her Uncle George had given her (it changed shape periodically but remained rubber so she could chew on it).

"If there's absolutely anything you want after this, you've more than earned it," Hermione chuckled quietly. "Do you want anything?"

Ron's reply was quiet, yet defined.

"A son."

Hermione looked at him, slightly alarmed.

"Ron…"

"I'm sure," said Ron, answering her unspoken question. He looked at her with a very clear gaze.

Hermione gave him a rather placating smile.

"I can't determine whether or not we have a son or not," she said.

"I know," said Ron. "But can we try for a boy? Rose needs someone to play with. We need a young Weasley man. Have you ever wanted a boy?"

"Yes, I have," said Hermione earnestly, but she still looked uneasy. "But…it's risky, Ron…"

"I know," said Ron, feeling a twinge of unease at remembrance of Hermione's tumultuous pregnancy with Rose. "Please, Hermione…"

Hermione's face was a bit pale, but her eyes were calm and held longing.

"I desperately want a son," she said finally.

Ron pulled her a little closer.

"Then we'll do this together."


	15. I Love You

Around the time that Ron and Hermione agreed to try for a second child, the Weasley family population began to slow. Upon the birth of Louis Weasley, Bill and Fleur decided that they were done having children. George and Angelina were satisfied with their two kids, and Percy and Audrey agreed that after Audrey had their second child that they would stop. They heard that Luna Scamander had twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, and were quite happy with them. Harry and Ginny, as it turned out, were going to try for a girl, just as Ron and Hermione were trying for a boy.

Ron thought that the best way to go about this would be a romantic evening with Hermione. He would clean the house, and make dinner, and do everything a brilliant husband should do. This night would be beautiful and passionate and everything that Hermione loved. Ron knew he was rubbish at these kinds of things, but he was determined to do it right.

So when Hermione and Rose went out to get some groceries, Ron decided to surprise her then. He decided to Floo Harry to ask if he and Ginny could take Rose for the night.

Ron stuck his head in the fireplace, saying "The Potters' House!"

He looked around at the familiar living room, where he saw Harry and Ginny on the couch, kissing fiercely, and not fully undressed but getting there.

"OI!"

Harry and Ginny looked around so quickly that Harry fell off the couch. Glasses askew, he stumbled over to the fireplace, his cheeks a vivid crimson.

"Hey, mate!"

"Don't 'hey, mate' me," said Ron, highly indignant. "I know she's your wife, but blimey, Harry!"

"Sorry," said Harry, grinning embarrassedly. From the couch, Ginny said "Don't apologize to him!"

"Would you all be able to take Rose in for the night? Hermione and I…"

He took a deep breath and smiled. "…we're going to try for another baby."

Harry grinned. "That's brilliant!"

"That's what _we_ were doing!" said Ginny from the couch, sounding annoyed.

"Could we take Rose in for the night?" Harry asked her.

Ginny came over to the fireplace.

"Just_ what_ gives you the right to interrupt-"

"I'm sorry," said Ron. "I am. Truly. But I want to surprise Hermione before she comes back from getting groceries. I want to make her dinner and clean the house…I'm rubbish at those, but I have to try. Could you all please take Rose for the night?"

Harry looked at Ginny and she sighed.

"Yes, Ron, we will…however, if you interrupt us ever again I will _make sure_ that you cannot have any more children at all. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," said Ron. "Thanks, you two."

He pulled his head out of the fireplace and quickly went to the kitchen to set up. Ron's heart was pounding with excitement; Hermione would absolutely love this. Seeing her happy was one of the very best things in his life; and he would be staggered if he passed up such a wonderful opportunity to make her so.

He quickly set the table for two, with a vase of roses sitting in the middle. Then Ron quickly cleaned up the house. He waved his wand; everything strewn on the floor went back to its rightful place, and every stain or mess vanished. He went about the house, doing this to all the rooms until it looked like no one had ever lived in it, much less a wizard, a witch, and their daughter.

No sooner had Ron done this when he heard Hermione at the door. She had insisted on taking the car to the market since Rose was not old enough to Apparate and she wouldn't be able to carry bags through the fireplace.

"Ron, I'm home!" she called, setting Rose down and smiling as he came over to her. "There are some bags in the car, just keep an eye on her while I-"

"I'll get them," said Ron, kissing her cheek and picking up Rose as he walked out the door. "Come on, Rosie, let's help Mummy get the groceries in!"

Rose giggled gleefully as Ron kissed her and tickled her. Hermione watched from the doorway, slightly bemused but smiling nonetheless.

Once they'd gotten all the groceries in, Ron put Rose down and she played with her toys on the carpet.

He made his way to Hermione, who stood looking wide-eyed at the cleanliness of the house.

Ron kissed her lovingly.

"Hello."

She gazed at him, amazed. "Is the_ entire_ house clean?"

"It is, as a matter of fact," said Ron. "Every room. Mind you, even the owl's off for a hunt, so I cleaned everything of hers. The whole house has been taken care of."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness. Rose is so full of energy today I could barely keep up with her. I am prepared for a nice, quiet evening."

As if on cue, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Harry stepped in.

All but Ron were surprised.

"Hello!" said Harry cheerfully, walking to them. "Hello, Ron! And Hermione..."

"Hello," said Hermione confusedly as Harry kissed her cheek and then went to Rose. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Rose," said Harry, as if this had been long established. "She and Al have a play date today, remember?"

Hermione was now utterly confused.

"Did she?" she questioned Ron, who nodded convincingly.

"Yes, dear."

"I must have forgotten," said Hermione bemusedly.

Rose came darting over to them.

"Unca Harry!" she said happily, running into his arms.

"Hi Rosie!" said Harry, beaming at her. "Ready to go play with Al?"

"Yeah!" said Rose enthusiastically. She and Albus always got along famously since they were so close in age, and she had a special place in her heart for her cousin.

"Have fun!" said Hermione, kissing Rose's head. Ron kissed Rose as well and was able to catch Harry slipping him a small wink before stepping into the fireplace with Rose.

"Now hang on," he told her, and within a few minutes they were gone.

"I'm going to go change and wash up," said Hermione, and she went to their bedroom.

Ron quickly and secretly began dinner, which tonight was to consist of pot roast, vegetables, and rolls. He set the wine on the table. Since Rose had been born they barely drank anything of the sort anymore, but Ron set it there just in case.

Ron made sure everything was cooking and looked nice before he went back out to the living room. He waved his wand at the wireless and it began to play soft music.

Hermione walked into the living room and Ron was suddenly mesmerized by her. She was wearing a low cut shirt and pajama pants that were both adorned with jewel-bright stars and in a beautiful shade of midnight blue that seemed to darken her brown eyes and make them prettier than they already were. My goodness, Ron wanted to drown in her eyes.

Hermione frowned slightly at his staring. "What?"

"Wow," said Ron quietly.

A faint pink blush crept up her cheeks.

"They're only pajamas," she said, though as he smiled the blush in her cheeks went several shades deeper. "You got them for me the Christmas before Rose was born, remember?"

Ron stood up and went over to her.

"Looks like I made a good choice, then," he said.

Hermione's eyes twinkled and Ron felt heartened. This evening was going swimmingly.

The wireless began to play a slow classical tune and Ron, splendoring in his newfound confidence, turned to his wife.

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione beamed. "But of course."

Ron put his arm around her back and he took her hand as she put her hand on his shoulder and clasped his hand in hers. She rested her chin on his shoulder and they swayed quietly like that for a few minutes.

"This is lovely," said Hermione dreamily.

Ron smiled and held her closer. Then his smile faded slightly as he thought of why he'd put this all together in the first place. He realized he hadn't exactly planned how to introduce the idea. And he would never spring that on her…so what was he to do? What if she didn't want to do anything at all tonight? What if instead of making love, they just ended up asleep? Ron felt embarrassed that he hadn't thought of this ahead of time.

"Ron," said Hermione, her voice bringing him back to earth. "Is something burning?"

Ron sniffed the air and realized that dinner was still in the oven.

He swore loudly and ran into the kitchen to find the pot roast burning in the oven. He opened the oven door and yelled "Aguamenti!"

Water extinguished the flames and sent a cloud of smoke at Ron and also Hermione, who had come in to see what was going on. The vegetables were burnt too, as well as the rolls. Their entire dinner was ruined, and Ron was mentally smacking himself over and over.

Hermione coughed a little from the smoke.

"It's all right," she said simply, as Ron levitated the pots and pans into the sink and vanished the burnt food. "We can eat something else…oh, Ron, did you set this up?"

She was gazing at the table. Ron ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wine?" she said, holding up the bottle. "Goodness, we haven't had this since before we had Rose..."

She touched one of the roses with her finger.

"These roses are beautiful."

"I got them for you," said Ron.

Hermione smiled and reached to take a rose out of the vase; in a split second she'd drawn back her hand with a sharp gasp of pain.

"What?" said Ron anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"Thorn," said Hermione, sucking her cut finger. "It's all right."

Ron went toward her. This whole evening was going wrong and she deserved better.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

She looked positively surprised. "Whatever for? You've let dinner burn before; I'm not fussed about it-"

Ron sighed; he might as well come out with it.

"This night was supposed to be special," he said. "I know I'm rubbish with words so I wanted to treat you to a nice evening, and then when we went to bed I could show you how much I truly love you.

I wanted to try for our son," he continued, as Hermione looked at him, shock visible in her features. He felt his ears and cheeks burning. "But I didn't know how to ask you about that…and I didn't want to force you but I didn't want you to just-"

He was cut off as Hermione walked forward and kissed him on the lips. As she drew back, Ron found he had lost his train of thought completely.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

It all seemed very odd; Hermione's eyes were glowing as she said, "Oh Ron…you are so convinced that all your failures and blunders make you inadequate. But I look at you…my idiotic, beautiful husband…and I know this…"

She put her hand on his face and Ron could do nothing but gaze at her.

"That is when I love you _most_."

On Ron's face appeared one of the goofiest smiles he'd ever gotten, and in that instant the both of them were filled with love.

"Come here, you," said Hermione, and Ron kissed her.

It grew steadily fiercer and more passionate as they kissed each other. Hermione pulled away and took Ron's hand, dragging him out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom.

Once there, they resumed kissing each other. They were stripped of their clothing in a number of minutes. As Ron lay Hermione on the bed and pressed his lips to her skin, Hermione gasped with desire.

Ron broke away for a minute or two to simply gaze at her and how beautiful she was…

And he watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He stopped, startled.

"Hermione?"

"It's all right," she said quickly, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Ron. it's just that I'm...scared."

"Scared of what?"

She clutched at him, more tears leaking from her eyes.

"I can't lose another baby. I can't, Ron."

"I know," said Ron, stroking her hair and continuing to kiss down her neck, except more slowly than he had been before. "I know…"

Hermione shivered and gasped at Ron's touch on her skin.

"Don't stop, please…" she said.

"I won't."

Ron moved his lips up to her face and kissed where her tears had stained her skin. Through her sobs, Hermione tried to tell Ron how desperately she loved him, and how badly she craved this.

"I need…I need…"

"Shh, shh…" said Ron gently, as Hermione whimpered. "It's all right."

And later that night, as Ron held her in his arms until she fell asleep, Hermione couldn't have agreed more.


	16. Permoveo Ex Dolore

Ron and Hermione Weasley finally saw something that they thought wouldn't see for years: their family stopped growing. The only ones left to have any more children were Percy and Audrey, Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. The rest had decided that they were finished.

Life continued normally until around the beginning of February.

Ron came home one day to find that Rose was playing in the living room and Hermione was sitting in the chair watching her, beaming brightly as Ron came in the door.

"Daddy!" cried Rose, scuttling over to him.

"Hello, my baby," said Ron, kissing her nose. Rose giggled, then turned to her mum excitedly.

"Mummy, Daddy home!"

"Yes he is," said Hermione, beaming.

"Hello, dear," said Ron, as Hermione stood up to greet him. He smiled at the look on her face.

"Ron," said Hermione, her voice practically trembling with excitement. "I have to tell you something."

"What's that, sweetheart?" said Ron absentmindedly as he walked into the kitchen, carrying Rose.

"How about a snack, Rosie?"

"Yeah!" said Rose enthusiastically, as Ron set her down in her high chair.

"I'll get her some fruit," said Hermione, going to the parlor and fetching Rose some grapes. Hermione set some on the high chair's tray and let Rose have at them, which she did.

Then she went to Ron, who was getting himself a cup of tea.

"Ron, I'm pregnant."

Ron dropped the tea cup he was holding and it smashed, porcelain shards skittering across the kitchen floor. He barely noticed.

"Wh-what?"

Hermione's eyes grew brighter, if that were even possible; she took Ron's hand and put it on her stomach gently. He gazed at her hand over his, wide-eyed, before looking back up at her.

"You're going to have a baby?" he whispered.

"Yes," said Hermione. "And I think this one will be our son."

Ron looked at her, a cascade of emotions overwhelming him.

"You…blimey…but…"

Hermione's eyes were sparkling and Ron couldn't bring himself to replace that with worry.

"That's brilliant!" he said happily, inwardly thankful that he was a little bit happy so she wouldn't guess that it was a trifled forced among his much greater feelings of anxiety.

Ron beamed at her and she hugged him. Ron knew as well as she did that they couldn't lose another baby. It would cause them both too much grief to go on with, especially Hermione. But at this moment, she didn't seem to be thinking about that, or didn't really want to. He could scarcely blame her.

Hermione turned to Rose excitedly.

"Rose, you're gonna get a little brother or sister!" she said.

Rose looked completely nonplussed until Hermione went on to say, "They'll get to play with you!"

Rose's eyes lit up. "Play wif me?"

"Yes, and Mummy and Daddy as well," said Hermione happily, kissing Rose's head. Rose's blue eyes twinkled with happiness as she looked at Ron and said "Daddy play too?"

"Oh yes," said Ron, beaming at her.

It was easy to remain happy about the news; not only was it good news but Hermione and Rose were too happy for Ron to be upset and worried.

When they were in bed that night, however, Hermione prompted a much-needed talk about Ron's fears.

"Ron," she said quietly from the other side of the bed. "Are you worried about me and the baby?"

"Yes," said Ron without hesitation. Hermione sighed, turned over, and put her arms around him. He put his arm around her back, sighing.

"It's just that…I can't help but think about what happened last time."

"It's been on my mind as well," said Hermione. "I won't deny that. But Ron…I need to be able to move on from that, and you do as well. It's good to be conscious of the dangers that that can pose, but honestly, I didn't want to think too much about it…"

He thought he heard her sniff. "It's much too painful."

Ron felt terrible, even more so because she was completely right.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Hermione. "I know you just don't want anything to happen to me or the baby. I wouldn't have expected anything less of you. But I can't look back on my miscarriage for the rest of my life."

It was the first time in the conversation that she'd uttered the word, and Ron heard her voice tremble as she said it. He instinctively pulled her a little closer.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Hermione, as she cuddled closer to him. "It's going to be all right."

Ron smiled a little. "I know."

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ron lay awake for a few minutes, watching Hermione sleep, before settling off to sleep himself.

Ron and Hermione both tried to remain optimistic and cheerful, but for the first two months of Hermione's pregnancy they were already plunged into worry. Hermione was not just nauseous but very sick. She had all kinds of nausea episodes and she would spend most evenings complaining of feeling weak and ill. Ron would hold her hands and they would be clammy. It felt almost ironic to Ron that Hermione had been so hopeful that this pregnancy would succeed.

It was because of this that Rose's second birthday was a quiet affair, celebrated at home with her family. Only Harry, Ginny, their children, and Molly and Arthur Weasley were present. Hermione insisted that she be present and Ron insisted that she go to bed; after much discussion about it Ron helped Hermione sit down in an armchair in her dressing gown, where she remained for the entire occasion.

"Happy birthday, Rosie!" said Harry upon their arrival, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her cheek. Rose giggled and hugged her uncle happily before she requested to be put down and ran to hug her aunt. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and said hello. She smiled rather weakly.

Harry and Ginny brought Albus and James and Ginny's stomach was in the beginning stages of a showing pregnancy. Arthur and Molly were delighted to play with their grandchildren and also discuss their future ones.

The celebration didn't last very long, but it was still very nice. Molly and Ginny talked a bit to Hermione, who was truthfully too sick to really talk to anyone. Arthur and Harry discussed children, Harry with James on his lap. Albus and Rose were playing on the carpet happily.

Ron waved everyone out after Hermione had fallen asleep in the armchair. With Rose in one arm he hugged and kissed his family goodbye, Rose waving as each of them happily.

"Bye-bye, Al and James!" she said, and Ron smiled at her. "Bye-bye, Unca Harry and Auntie Ginny! Bye-bye, gran and granddad!"

Ron waved along with his daughter as they all saved back before Apparating or driving away.

Ron put Rose down and shut the door. Rose ran to her mum and crawled into her lap. Hermione awoke and looked around groggily before she realized that it was her daughter.

"I wuv you, Mummy," said Rose quietly.

Hermione gave a sigh and put her arms around Rose as Rose cuddled against her. "I love you too, Rosie."

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead gently and she looked up at him with exhausted, weary eyes.

Sensing tears or drowsiness coming on, Ron gently took Rose from her mother and put her down for a nap before helping his wife back to bed.

About two months after this came an incident.

Ron was coming home from work, as usual, and Hermione was home taking care of Rose. Ron came home to find a very quiet house.

"Hermione?"

No response. He went into the bedroom to see if perhaps she'd fallen asleep.

Hermione lay on the floor, unconscious.

Ron fell to his knees beside her, panicked.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

He cradled her in his arms and pointed his wand at her.

"Rennervate."

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She was very pale and looked ill.

"R-Ron?"

"Hermione, what happened?"

"I don't know…" she frowned, disoriented. "I-I don't feel very well…"

"Where's Rosie?"

"Napping," said Hermione, lifting a shaking arm and pointing toward their daughter's room. As Ron helped Hermione try to stand, she suddenly convulsed and vomited all over the floor.

"Blimey! Hermione, you aren't well."

"I-" Hermione tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat. "Ron, I-"

She vomited again.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's," said Ron, and without waiting for any argument he carried his wife out the door and to the fireplace, where they Flooed to St. Mungo's as soon as possible.

Some Healers came to their aid immediately. Ron carried Hermione down the hall as she lay in his arms, one hand gripping his shirt as she coughed feebly.

The Healers directed Ron to lay Hermione on a bed. He did so very gently. She stirred and opened her eyes as Ron made to pull away.

"No," she said weakly, clutching his shirt. "Don't…don't leave…"

"I have to go get Rose, sweetheart," said Ron. "I'll be back, I promise."

"No…" Tears trickled down Hermione's pale face.

Ron kissed her forehead and clasped her hand before he left.

He went back to the house, worried out of his mind. He had no idea what was happening. Before going to get Rose, he owled Harry and Ginny: _Hermione's very sick. Come to St. Mungo's immediately._

Rose was sitting up in her crib, looking upset and scared.

"Where Mummy?" she said, rubbing her eyes and looking at her dad, who walked to the crib and lifted her into his arms. "Daddy, I want Mummy."

"We're going to see Mummy," Ron said, holding his daughter closely. Ron felt her small arms hugging his neck, so utterly dependent on him, and he was suddenly reminded of Hermione not wanting him to leave her alone, needing him to stay with her.

He swallowed, trying to keep himself from crying.

They got back to St. Mungo's by Floo. Ron carried his daughter down the hall and she slept quietly, her head on his shoulder.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on a small bench at the end of the corridor. Hermione's room was down the hall from where they sat.

They stood when Ron approached.

"Ron-"

"Have they said anything?"

"They asked if you were back yet," said Harry, who looked pale. "Hermione's asking for you."

Ron turned to Ginny.

"Can you take her?" he asked quietly.

Ginny nodded and gently took Rose from Ron.

Ron went into the room. Hermione lay in the bed, a bit more color in her face than before. Her eyes were closed. Ron took her hand as he came to her bedside.

"She's all right now," said a Healer who had just come into the room. "Mr. Weasley, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Ron nodded rather reluctantly; He followed the Healer out of the door and into the hallway. Harry and Ginny sat down at the end of the hall, Ginny holding Rose, and though they looked up as Ron came into the hallway with the Healer they did not move from where they sat.

"I am Healer Delphine," said the Healer. "Celeste and I were the ones to examine your wife and unborn son tonight. I must inform you of the situation."

"It's a boy?" whispered Ron. He felt utterly miserable.

"Yes," said Healer Delphine. "If your baby makes it full term, it will be a boy.

Your baby is healthy, though he is showing some signs of stress because of your wife's continuing illness. Your wife has high blood pressure and is at risk for other complications as well. I'm sorry to say that this is quite a dangerous pregnancy for her and the baby."

Ron sighed shakily. "Is she going to miscarry?"

"I don't believe so. However, I believe that when she finally does deliver it'll be very risky. There is a small possibility that she will go into labor early. There are other possibilities as well; the possibility that the baby is born feet first, or born with the cord around his neck. There are the possibilities that your wife undergoes severe bleeding or has great trouble giving birth. I would recommend heavy bed rest for her throughout the rest of her pregnancy, though truthfully she is so sick that she may not want to get up out of bed much at all.

Both your wife and your baby have much courage, Mr. Weasley. I hope for your family's sake that such bravery can get them through this delivery."

Ron put his face in his hands; this was too much to hear. Healer Delphine gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I know this is all very overwhelming. Celeste and I would like to offer any kind of support you need when Hermione gives birth. We will both come to the house in case something happens and we need to get her to St. Mungo's. In times like these, we simply must have faith and hope."

Ron nodded silently. Then he said, "Does Hermione know?"

"Yes," said Healer Delphine. "The best you can possibly do is be there for her. And I know you will be. You may go in to her now, we're done here. Good luck, Mr. Weasley."

Ron went back into the room. Hermione was awake and she made a noise when he came in.

"Ron."

"I'm here, Hermione," said Ron, wiping his eyes quickly as he sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She did nothing but let them fall.

Ron leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he hugged her, and she hugged him back, both of them crying quietly.


	17. The Boy

Ron found himself once again as a caretaker of his pregnant, sore, and very sick wife. It broke his heart to see her so miserable for weeks without end, but there was naught he could do.

The rest of their family had been quite supportive thus far. Percy's wife Audrey gave birth to another daughter, who they named Lucy, about four months before Hermione was scheduled to be due. Three weeks or so after this, Percy dropped by to see how Hermione was and offer Ron help. Ron and Percy ended up cleaning most of the house that day, with Rose following her dad and Uncle Percy around the house and wondering just what in the world was going on.

Bill and George helped Ron do up the baby's room, using the new furniture Ron and Hermione had received as presents from their family. The walls were painted orange, for the Cannons, since Ron was insistent upon his son being raised with such. Hermione had rolled her eyes when they'd talked about it months ago but she had good-naturedly agreed. Now Ron put out the furniture and the countless Quidditch figurines and posters with his brothers and not with his wife. While Ron was grateful for their help, he wished that Hermione had been a part of that like she'd wanted to be.

To try and keep up a bit of hope, they discussed what to name their son. Ron insisted that his son's first name would have the same letter as his mother's, since they wanted to be able to name their baby after his mother in some way.

"We should name him something that means he's intelligent," said Ron, and Hermione smiled at him from the armchair as he paced in the living room, deep in thought. "Something that will show that he is his mum's son."

Hermione gave a labored sigh and closed her eyes. "It should be something nice."

Ron thought in silence for a moment. For several moments. After ten minutes he grinned.

"I've got it," said Ron. "I've thought of it. What about Hugo?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him; she looked thoughtful.

"Hugo…I like that. Where did you get that name from?"

"I think I have a distant cousin or uncle with that name," said Ron. "I think it'd be good. But it's whatever you agree with too," he added quickly.

"Hugo is a good name," said Hermione. "Hugo Weasley."

Ron smiled a little. "It sounds right."

Then Ron let Hermione sleep in the armchair while he said the name to himself over and over, to get the feel of saying it. He liked it more and more every time he said it.

By the end of Hermione's pregnancy, she was thoroughly worn out and still sick. Being so heavily pregnant made her very uncomfortable, even more so than if she had been well. Ron waited on her hand and foot, but doing that, taking care of Rose, and going to work and coming back were all very exhausting. He did not complain, since he knew that she was having a much worse time than he. But like her, he just wanted this horrible nightmare to end and for them to meet Hugo.

One afternoon Hermione simply burst into sobs and Ron came running and held her close.

"I wish I could just hold him," said Hermione. "I don't want to wait. I don't want to be sick anymore. I just want to hold my baby."

"I know, I know…" murmured Ron, feeling upset that she was suffering so terribly and he could do nothing about it.

The day Hermione was meant to go into labor Ron arranged to have Rose sent to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were only too happy to take her in and wished them good luck.

It happened two days after that, on October 9th at around 4 in the afternoon. Ron was checking over a few Auror reports in the kitchen. Hermione had insisted coming out into the living room to rest in the armchair, so she could "get out of that wretched, sunshine-less room". Ron knew better than to be hurt by this; he knew that if Hermione were not so hormonal and ill and exhausted that she wouldn't insult the room in which their two children had been conceived and one born, with another on the way, not to mention the glorious nights they'd spent in there together.

Ron went into the living room to check on Hermione. She sat in the chair, her hand on her swollen belly and her eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" said Ron, kneeling next to the chair.

She opened her eyes. "He's moving."

Ron put his hand on her stomach and felt their son kicking. He grinned.

"He's sure ready to be out, isn't he?"

"Oh yes," said Hermione tiredly, closing her eyes again.

Suddenly she inhaled sharply. "Ow."

Ron blinked. "Are you all right?"

Frowning slightly, Hermione felt her belly.

"I-I'm not sure. Perhaps he's just-"

Hermione let out a small moan of pain. "O-ow..."

She doubled over in the chair, clutching her belly.

"I think the baby's coming," she said, breathing hard, tears sparkling in her eyes as she clenched his hand in pain. "Ron, I'm scared, I'm really scared…something's not right…"

Another contraction hit her and she shrieked with pain.

"Oh, Ron, please get the Healers over here!"

Ron leapt up and owled Celeste and Delphine immediately. He was scared out of his mind, and as he heard Hermione give a frightened cry from the other room, he was sure that she was too.

Ron ran into the living room where Hermione was on her knees, moaning in pain.

"Come on; let's get you into the bedroom."

With an arm around Hermione, Ron helped her to the bedroom. They had to stop every few minutes because Hermione would have a contraction. When Ron finally got into the bedroom he lay his wife down gently and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be all right," he told her frantically, as she let out a wail.

Celeste and Delphine got there a few minutes later and Ron met them at the fireplace before running with them to Hermione.

"Here we go, Ron, let's prop her up a bit," said Delphine, and together she and Ron helped Hermione sit up a little on the pillows. Hermione wore only her nightgown and she was clenching the skirts of it in pain. Ron took her hand and she squeezed it hard.

Celeste checked to see where Hermione was.

"I can see his head. We're not quite ready yet but we're getting there. Delphine, see if the baby's doing all right. Do hurry."

Delphine waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and placed her hand on it. Her expression became worried and Ron instantly said "What? What's wrong?"

"Your baby is showing signs of stress," she said, and Celeste looked at her with a grave expression. "You need to push soon, or it could be dangerous for you both."

"Please," cried Hermione, tears streaming down her face into her hair. "Please don't let anything happen to my son. I can't lose him. I can't lose my baby."

"We'll do our best, dear," said Delphine.

"Ron, please…do something…" Hermione seized Ron's shirt and he tried to comfort her.

"Shh…it's all right. It's gonna be okay."

"Calm down, Hermione," said Celeste gently. "Try to calm down. Take deep breaths. If you're scared, the baby will be too."

Hermione grasped Ron's hand tightly. "Ow, ow, ow...he's close. I think I have to push."

"Wait, hold on," said Celeste, checking Hermione and then exchanging a glance with Delphine, who came over to check as well. To Delphine Celeste said, "We need to deliver him now."

Delphine nodded. She said to Hermione, "All right, let's get ready to push. Ron, are you…?"

"Yeah," said Ron, and through her tears and fright Hermione smiled at him.

"Okay, and…go."

Hermione began to push and Celeste and Delphine kept a close eye on her progress. Ron held Hermione's hand and he kept telling her she could do this and he believed in her.

Hermione began to pant and gasp with fright as both she and the baby went under stress. Delphine waved her wand over Hermione's belly and felt the baby once more.

"Ron, work on calming Hermione down…the baby's heart rate is speeding up."

Ron nodded obediently and put his hand on his wife's face.

"Hermione," he said.

"We need to deliver your son," said Delphine. "He needs to come out."

Hermione let out a frightened wail. "Ron, I'm scared!"

Ron said more forcefully "Hermione. Shh, it's all right…look into my eyes."

Hermione's eyes were frantic and Ron could see as he looked into them the depth of her fear which was far greater than this night alone.

"Take a deep breath," he said. "Hermione, you're okay. Look at me. Breathe."

Ron leaned his forehead on Hermione's and he felt her breathing begin to slow as she calmed down. She took a deep breath, then another. Ron then got up and sat on the bed behind Hermione, as he had done when Rose was born. She made a noise and leaned against him as he took her hands.

"Good," said Ron. "Now you've got to keep going, okay?"

Hermione was trembling. "It-it hurts so much…and I'm so afraid for him..."

"He'll be all right if you keep pushing," said Celeste kindly. "Come on now."

Hermione began to push once more. She cried out in pain and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed, with Ron letting her crush his hands in hers. Celeste and Delphine kept a close eye on her progress.

"Good, Hermione," said Delphine. "That's it. Keep going."

Hermione continued to push until Celeste said, "The head's coming out, Hermione. You're doing beautifully. Keep going. Ron, do you want to see it?"

Ron blinked a little in surprise. "Y-yes."

He gently set Hermione back on her pillows before getting up and coming around to the Healers.

It wasn't as if Ron hadn't seen his wife from this angle before but he certainly hadn't ever seen a baby being born. He hadn't seen Rose's birth in this manner. Ron found that he felt a little dizzy but mostly some form of understanding as to what Hermione was going through. Merlin, that looked like it hurt.

He got back behind his wife and held her hands, smiling at her to rid some of the dizziness.

"He's coming, Hermione."

Hermione was breathing hard. "He's almost here?" she said, almost whispering.

"Almost," said Ron. "You're doing so brilliantly."

Hermione let out a scream of pain all of a sudden and Celeste said, "His head's out. Oh, wait, Hermione, stop pushing."

"What?" gasped Hermione. "What's the matter? Is he okay?"

"The cord is around his neck," said Delphine. "Don't push until we say so."

Tears rolled down Hermione's face. "No, no, no…save him, don't let anything happen to him…"

"Shh," said Ron shakily. "It's all right. Calm down, Hermione, it's okay. Shh."

"He's fine, dear," said Celeste. "I've just fixed it. Go on, push."

Hermione did and she screamed with pain in the process. "G-get him out!"

Ron held her hands resolutely; he was scared beyond belief but he was so very proud of Hermione.

"Here come his shoulders," said Celeste. "That's it, keep going...easy..."

"Ohhhhhh!" moaned Hermione. "OW!"

Her body seemed to become suddenly tense; she gave a last huge push and the baby slid out.

"He's here," said Celeste warmly, taking a nearby blanket and wrapping him in it. Delphine took the baby as Celeste cut the cord and performed a charm that Ron did not recognize but he assumed it was something for Hermione's health, since she suddenly began to tremble.

Ron listened for the cries that a baby was supposed to utter.

There was silence. He wasn't crying.

Celeste took the baby and rushed him out of the room. Delphine went to Hermione and started performing multiple spells on her; she worked very fast and as Ron looked there was blood on Delphine's hands. The look she gave Ron was a "don't-tell-Hermione" kind of look and he hoped she knew that he hadn't planned on it; Hermione was panicking quite enough without anyone's help, going steadily paler by the minute.

Ron was scared, and even more so because Hermione was panicking and crying and pleading for them to bring her baby back to her. He felt the same way she did; he couldn't lose their son.

And in the other room they heard it. The baby had begun to wail.

Hermione fainted.

Delphine's eyes widened and she said, "Oh my…oh my goodness…"

She did some spell work and Ron's face went stark white, now panicked at his wife's unconsciousness. Celeste came back in with the baby and laid him in a bassinet. "He's fine, he's all right now."

"Delphine, keep an eye on them for a moment. Ron, may I speak to you in the hallway?"

"But Hermione-"

"Delphine shall take care of her."

Ron got up and went out into the hallway, glancing constantly back at Hermione and Hugo. Celeste closed the door and faced him with a very grave look on her face.

"What?" Ron asked almost immediately. "Are they both okay?"

"Yes," said Celeste. "They'll be fine."

Something in her voice boded ill. She read his facial expression and sighed.

"Hermione is bleeding heavily. Delphine is able to help her and she won't die, I assure you. She and your son will be perfectly fine. But Delphine must vanish the source of the bleeding completely, which is why I must tell you that Hermione can't have any more children."

To be honest, Ron had been half expecting this, so a small sense of resignation came along with the initial disappointment and sorrow. Nevertheless, he sighed heavily.

"I know it's difficult, Ron," said Celeste gently. "I'm sorry to be the one to give you this news. But considering that both of your children were born out of very tumultuous pregnancies and that she or the baby could have died from this one, if she were to become pregnant once more it would be much too dangerous for her and her child."

Ron nodded bravely. "I understand."

He thought he saw tears sparkling in Celeste's eyes. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to inform her immediately. I didn't want to…" she swallowed. "…I didn't want to take the happiness away too quickly."

Celeste gave a small sob and took out a hankerchief. Dabbing her eyes, she said, "You are all so brave. I feel privileged to have been introduced to this family."

Ron said nothing. He stepped forward and hugged Celeste.

She hugged him back, sniffling.

"Thank you for everything," said Ron, breaking free.

"You're welcome," said Celeste. "You're a lovely husband and father, Ron. They're lucky to have you."

Ron smiled a little. "Thank you."

They went back into the room. Ron noticed vaguely that he had tears on his face that were rolling down his cheeks and he hoped Hermione wouldn't be too curious as to why.

Celeste and Delphine said they would stay until Hermione awoke.

Ron sat next to Hermione's bed and took her hand. He cared about nothing else right now besides his wife and son.

After a few minutes, Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

"R-Ron," she croaked.

"I'm here," said Ron. She looked tired only for a moment before her memory came flooding back.

"The baby! Where's the baby?"

"He's over here," said Delphine, gesturing at the bassinet where Hugo was.

Hermione looked at Ron. "I want to hold my son."

Delphine gently brought Hugo over to Hermione and laid him in her arms.

"Hello, my little one," whispered Hermione, tears trickling down her cheeks. She smiled happily as Hugo gazed at her. Hermione opened the front of her nightgown to let him nurse and Hugo latched on immediately, seemingly satisfied that his mother had caught on.

"You're so brave," Hermione said softly. "You are my sweet, brave boy. You're just like your dad already, I can tell. And that's a very good thing."

Ron reached a finger toward Hugo, smiling, his eyes wet.

"Hello Hugo," he said. Hugo looked up at them with his father's blue eyes and red hair. Hermione cared little to none that none of their children had brown eyes or brown hair. They were perfect exactly how they were.

Celeste took her bag and left, but not before hugging Ron goodbye and kissing his cheek and giving Hermione a small kiss on the top of her head. Delphine left with her, saying how pleased she was to meet two of the original Golden Trio.

Ron settled down next to his wife and son.

"He'll be exactly like his dad," said Hermione softly, cupping Hugo's small head and feeling with delight the soft red Weasley hair on the top that tickled her hand. "I just know it."

Ron couldn't help but smile, tears of mixed joy and sorrow still cascading down his cheeks. Hermione cooed softly to her son as he finished nursing; her eyes were all for him.

She turned to Ron and he saw in her eyes that same happiness and love that holding their child seemed to stir in her.

"Do you want to hold your son?"

Ron nodded, his eyes glued to Hugo. Hermione gave him to Ron and Ron held his son for the first time. He smiled at Hugo, who gazed up at him in wonder before simply falling asleep.

The miracle of birth had never ceased to amaze Ron, and this time was no different. Ron felt his heart burn with love for the boy he held in his arms. The Weasley man they had wanted.

But then Ron knew he needed to tell Hermione the news. He stood up, holding a sleeping Hugo, and laid him in the bassinet next to the bed. Then he sat down and took both of Hermione's hands in his.

"I need to tell you something."

Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"Well, Celeste told me that Delphine had to stop you from bleeding out after Hugo was born."

"Goodness," said Hermione, looking shocked. "That's why I felt so lightheaded. And sore too…" She winced slightly as she tried to sit up.

Ron's eyes filled with tears once more and he put a hand on Hermione's face, silently praying she would forgive him for telling her this. "We can't have any more children, Hermione."

Ron watched Hermione's heart break behind her eyes and he cursed himself for breaking it.

"We can't…" Ron swallowed, trying to make sure he could still form words. "We can't, honey."

Hermione began to cry too. "Oh…oh, no…"

They cried for only a few minutes; the knowledge was too heavy to simply drop but they had Hugo to worry about at the moment. They were both sure they would discuss it later. For right now, Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "Can you please bring Hugo to me, Ron? I need to be close to him right now. _We_ need to."

Ron nodded, wiping his eyes. He got up, gently lifted Hugo from the bassinet, and set him in his mother's arms. Hermione gave a watery smile and touched his small hand with her finger.

"Well, we have you," she said quietly to her son. "And we have Rosie. And that's already more than I could have asked for."

Hermione looked up at Ron, sudden remembrance in her eyes.

"Can you go get Rosie?"

"Right now?" asked Ron, checking the clock on the wall. "I suppose I could, it's only seven thirty. Will you and Hugo be all right here?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

Ron made sure Hermione and Hugo were comfortable before he Flooed to his parents' house.

The Burrow's living room was quite a bit more populated than Ron had expected. It hosted not only his parents, but Harry and a pregnant Ginny with James and Albus, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominique and Louis, George and Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, Percy and Audrey with Molly and a very small baby Lucy, and Rose and Teddy Lupin as well. There was a flurry of activity as Ron came in; Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged him, and then she let go and let Rose run to her father, squealing "Daddy!" Ron picked up his daughter and kissed her. She lay her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth contentedly.

Everyone was trying to speak to Ron at once.

"Oh, Ron! How's Hermione?"

"Has she had the baby?"

"What are you going to name it?"

Ron held up a hand to silence them all. He found that even after all that had happened tonight, he was still smiling as wide as he could be. He had a son. Who wouldn't be overjoyed about that?

"Hermione's fine. She's had the baby," said Ron, to much cheering and clapping. "It's a boy. His name is Hugo Weasley."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Another fine Weasley man."

"When do we get to come visit?"

Ron held up a hand yet again.

"Trust me; I'd love to answer all your questions. But right now, Hermione wants me to come get Rose so we can all spend our first night together as a family."

There were some quiet murmurs of joy but no more pressing questions. The family was all smiling, a few were teary-eyed, and then of course there were the few who were asleep (Louis and Lucy). Ron smiled back at them all, feeling a rush of affection for how supportive and loving they all were.

Ron turned to his daughter. "You want to go see Mummy and your new little brother, Rosie?"

Rose's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

But then she looked around at the family. "They come too?"

An amused chuckle that went through the room.

"Not right now, Rose," Ron said to her kindly.

"You'll see us tomorrow, dear," said Mr. Weasley. "It's just you and your dad right now."

Rose yawned sleepily. "Okay."

Ron waved at them all before stepping into the fireplace with Rose. Once they were home Ron said, "Now Rosie, you have to be quiet. Mummy is very, very tired."

Rose nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Ron carried Rose into their bedroom. Hermione was awake and Hugo was still sound asleep in her arms. Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Rose and Rose said "Mummy!" joyfully.

"Shh!" said Ron and Hermione. Rose instantly looked sorry.

"Sorry Mummy, I shh," she said.

"It's all right, come here," whispered Hermione. Ron set Rose on the bed and Rose crawled to her mum. Ron took Hugo for a moment so Hermione could hug her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, as Rose hugged her mother. "This is your brother, Rose. His name is Hugo."

Rose looked at Hugo curiously as Ron gave him back to Hermione. Then Rose made a face.

"Why he so ugly?"

Ron laughed and Hermione giggled quietly.

"Hugo is a baby," said Hermione. "Babies look like this when they're born. They get cuter."

Rose looked at him for another minute or two, then she smiled.

"Hugo play with me now?"

"Not yet, Rosie," said Ron. "He's still too little."

Rose looked disappointed. "Mummy, when Hugo play with me?"

"Sometime soon," said Hermione. "Right now it's bedtime for everybody."

Rose gave a huge yawn and cuddled against her dad as he got in bed. Hermione held Hugo in one arm and lay down. Ron in turn put Rose next to Hugo. She gazed at him for a moment before saying "Night-night Hugo," and giving him a small kiss on the head. Ron and Hermione beamed at each other.

"Night-night Mummy," Rose said. "Night-night Daddy."

"Goodnight, Rosie," said Ron.

"Goodnight, Rosie," sighed Hermione.

They fell asleep that way. As a complete family.

**So I didn't want to stretch Hugo's conception and birth out to another eight or nine chapters, but I thought it'd be silly if I knocked it out in one. So I thought two chapters to cover Hugo was a fair deal. Tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear! And this is not the end, though it may have seemed like it. I think this is somewhat of a denouement chapter though, because after this I'm only going to do two or three more chapters before I bring this story to a close.**

**Happy reading! **


	18. Our Family

Things changed rapidly around the Weasleys' house, changes both good and stressful. Hugo received many visits from his family, and Hermione and Ron could do nothing but smile at their family's reaction. The children were the best with Hugo; Rose sat and bragged to her cousins about her new little brother.

"His name Hugo," she said proudly. "He play with me when he bigger."

"He's so _teeny_!" said Roxanne, her eyes huge.

"Of course he is," said Victoire, sounding maddeningly condescending.

"He looks like Uncle Ron!" said Teddy.

"But he looks like Aunt Hermione too," said James reasonably.

Dominique was sitting the closest to her Aunt Hermione, her icy blue eyes glowing, making her blonde hair seem to glow as brightly. "He's lovely, Aunt Hermione."

"Thank you sweetie," Hermione beamed at her.

"Uncle Ron, is Hugo gonna wake up?" said Fred, as if this were annoying him.

"Looks to me like he's waking up now," said Ron, smiling as Hugo yawned and opened his eyes.

"Aw, hi!" said Albus. "Rosie, Hugo waking up!"

Hugo looked around at them and then up at Hermione almost questioningly. She gently leaned down and kissed his head.

It was a time of great happiness, this was indeed true, but now that Ron and Hermione had a new baby and a two-year-old in the house things were a little chaotic.

One night, Ron awoke to Hugo and Rose both crying at the same time. In a rush to get out of bed and get to at least one of them, he tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the bedpost, waking up Hermione and earning him a throbbing headache.

"Ron? Are you all right?"

"Blimey, Hermione, I'm sorry-"

"Never mind," said Hermione, getting on her dressing gown and getting up out of bed. "Come on, Ron, we need to tend to the children."

They moved to the kids' rooms like warriors to a battle; purposeful and at the same time nearly strategic. Ron went to Rose's room and Hermione went to Hugo's as if they had already discussed it.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" said Ron, as he approached his crying daughter.

"Daddy, I want Mummy," bawled Rose. "Hugo being noisy and I no sleep anymore. I want Mummy!"

"Mummy's busy with Hugo right now," said Ron. "It's okay, we'll see Mummy in a minute-"

"I want _Mummy_!"

Ron picked his daughter up, trying to soothe her. "Hush, Rosie. It's all right."

Rose wiggled in his arms, still crying.

Hermione had gone in to Hugo, who was crying too. She picked him gently up out of his crib and held him close, seeing if bouncing him a little would calm him down.

It didn't.

"What's wrong, Hugo?" she said, patting his back. "What's wrong? What's wrong, sweetie?"

Hugo continued to fuss and Hermione looked him over. There didn't seem to be anything wrong; he didn't need to be changed (and she was inwardly thankful for that), and he wasn't hungry. What could he need? Hermione sighed and sat down in the rocking chair with Hugo, holding him close to her.

"Shh," she said, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay, Hugo. Mummy's here."

Hugo cried and cried until he made a small noise and spit up on Hermione's dressing gown. After that, his cries died down to whimpers almost immediately.

"So that's it," said Hermione kindly to him, taking her wand and cleaning off her dressing gown. "You just had an upset stomach."

Hugo looked up at her, his blue eyes much calmer now. Hermione smiled down at him; even though he was calm and she could have put him back in his crib without a fuss, she found that she just didn't want to put him down. It had been the same with Rose; she kept a mental note to be fair to Ron in that.

Just then, Ron himself came in with Rose, who was having some kind of tantrum.

"She wants you," said Ron, who looked rather miserable.

Hermione sighed exhaustedly, smiling at him.

"Everybody wants Mummy tonight. Here, come hold Hugo."

Ron smiled as he took Hugo into his arms. Rose toddled toward her mother, tears still running down her blotchy face. Hermione took Rose into her lap.

"Now what's all the trouble, Rosie?"

"Mummy," said Rose, her blue eyes filling with tears. "You and Daddy no love me anymore?"

Hermione's mouth nearly fell open; she glanced at Ron, who looked as astounded as she did.

"Rose Weasley," she said. "Why would you ever think that Mummy and Daddy don't love you?"

"Hugo," said Rose. "You and Daddy no play with me anymore, only play with Hugo. You no love me!"

"Oh, no, sweetie," said Hermione, holding her tight. "Mummy and Daddy will always love you. We just have to love Hugo too. And Hugo is a little tiny baby, and he needs Mummy and Daddy to take care of him a lot. He's not a big kid like you are."

Hermione smiled lovingly and tucked a strand of hair behind Rose's ear.

"I love you, Rose. Daddy and I love you so much. And just because we have to take care of Hugo all the time doesn't mean we don't still love you."

Rose hugged Hermione. "I love you, Mummy."

Rose then turned to Ron, who gave Hugo back to Hermione.

"I love you, Daddy," said Rose.

"I love you too, Rosie," said Ron. "How about we go back to bed, yeah?"

Rose yawned and laid her head on Ron's shoulder as he smiled, kissed her, and carried her back into her room. Hermione held Hugo as he yawned and snuggled into Hermione's dressing gown, balling some of it up in his small fist. Hermione's eyes grew soft and she rocked him gently in the chair.

Ron came back in and found them like that. He nearly had to pull Hugo away from Hermione because she probably would have stayed there for the rest of the night if he had not done so.

It didn't truly hit them that they couldn't have any more children until a few days later.

Ron and Hermione were both home, having contacted their offices and informing them that they had just had a baby and needed to be home for a while.

So it was one night after Rose and Hugo were in bed asleep that Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room together, both completely worn out. Hermione was reading a book (_House-Elves: Your Guide to the Servants of the Wizarding World_), and Ron sat next to her, his arm around her.

An owl began pecking on the window in the kitchen, its beak tapping on the glass. Hermione went to the kitchen to fetch the letter.

"Ron, do you want me to fetch you something out here?"

"Nah, I'm all right. Thank you," said Ron graciously.

Hermione came back in, holding a letter. She sat down next to Ron, who was gazing at her lovingly.

"Hermione…our children are asleep…"

"Yes, I know," said Hermione, looking bemused.

Ron grinned mischievously and leaned down to kiss her.

"Ron," said Hermione, giggling slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of your availability," he said. "Merlin, you look so attractive right now…"

Ron kissed Hermione on the lips, desire burning in his heart. Hermione kissed him back, fearlessly and passionately. Ron lowered his wife onto the couch so that he lay on top of her. They continued to kiss each other, their smiles growing wider by the minute. Then Ron pulled away and began to kiss and nip at Hermione's neck, smiling against her skin.

"Ron," said Hermione, laughing. "Ron, please…let me read this letter, at least…"

She gently pushed Ron off of her and reached for the letter. She opened it and read it. Her smile quickly disappeared, to be replaced by a look of sorrow and hurt.

Hermione pushed Ron off of her, dropping the letter on the table.

"Hermione-" Ron said, surprised.

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione choked out before running into their bedroom and closing the door.

Ron, completely confused, picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? All of us at the office wish you and your husband well. We wonder if your next baby will be a boy or a girl, since now you've got both? Best wishes._

Ron felt his heart sink.

He cautiously opened the door into the bedroom to see Hermione sitting on the bed, facing the window. Her shoulders were trembling and Ron knew she was crying.

"Hermione, they didn't know."

She didn't answer; he sat down next to her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you even stand to touch me?" she whispered. "I've failed you. By kissing me and touching me you're not pitying me, are you?"

"What? Hermione, that doesn't even make sense. Listen to yourself."

Hermione shook harder, tears streaming down her face. "R-Ron, I've _failed_ you!"

"No," said Ron firmly. "You could never…I know it's terrible, Hermione, it's hurting me too."

Hermione bit her lip, still not looking at him as she cried. Ron moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders very gently.

"Hermione, look at me."

Hermione slowly turned to look at her husband, who gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"We have two beautiful children now. And we've been lucky enough to have them. This has nothing to do with you or anything you're capable of, Hermione. This isn't your fault."

Hermione cried quietly and Ron leaned his forehead against hers.

Hermione whispered, "I feel…worthless."

Ron faced her, an intense love burning in his blue eyes.

"You're wrong, Hermione Weasley."

And Ron kissed her.

What followed was some of the most beautiful, emotional lovemaking they'd ever experienced. Hermione became so overwhelmed with love and pain and sadness that she cried the entire time, but Ron paid this no mind. He kissed her tears away lovingly, whispering how beautiful she was and that she was not worthless but worth everything in the world to him.

"Shh…" he whispered as she wept. He kissed her cheek, tasting her tears. "Shh…"

"I love you," she said, her breath coming in stuttering gasps. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too," Ron mumbled, kissing her neck and collarbone. "Shh, you don't have to talk…"

"I n-need you," Hermione stuttered. There was such a love and desire in her for him, her husband, the one who didn't care that she couldn't have any more children and who thought she was still beautiful. She clung to him and at him, breathing shakily. "I j-just want you t-to hold me-"

"I know, I know…" Ron said soothingly, and he did know. He saw her in her rawest state this way, and the only thing he saw was the pure beauty that was Hermione.

"I just want you to feel as beautiful as you are."


	19. Denouement

After that night, Ron knew that he didn't want to risk Hermione conceiving once more, since that could very well result in her death. So he went to St. Mungo's the next day and asked them privately if there was some kind of procedure where they removed one's ability to have children. They told him yes, and he bravely went in and got it done. Ron was completely fine after the procedure and he went home. Hermione approached him at the fireplace to ask what had happened and he said "It's been done." She understood what he meant by the way he was looking at Hugo, who was asleep in Hermione's arms, and after she put him down in his crib they moved into each other's arms. They did not cry, but they remained there for a long time.

Meanwhile, the rest of their family's population slowed and finally stopped. Ginny Potter gave birth to a lovely baby girl, the girl she and Harry had wanted, and they named her Lily Luna. With that, everyone was finished with having children, as their family was already quite large and the Burrow could only hold so many people at a time (at least that's what George said jokingly one evening). Ron and Hermione found this oddly comforting, since now they would not have to watch the rest of their family have babies and feel the pain of the truth that they were now unable to conceive at all anymore. But this made Ron and Hermione even more grateful for the two children they had now.

As a baby, Hugo loved playing with his parents and sister and was particularly attached to his mother. Hermione loved her affectionate and sweet baby boy very dearly and she cuddled him and loved him as much as a mother could. Their favorite place to do this was on a blanket in the living room where Rose and Hugo often played, with each other or with their own toys.

"My little dear," she cooed at him, holding his small hands as he smiled and gurgled up at her. "My little boy…Mummy loves you so much, and Daddy loves you so much, and Rosie too!"

Hugo giggled as Hermione leaned toward her son and kissed him all over his face. Then Rose, noticing their delight, came by to join the fun.

"Mummy, can I play too?"

"Of course, Rosie!" said Hermione.

Hugo laughed happily as Rose stuck her tongue out at her brother, then waved her hands around her head and made funny sounds. While Hugo was attached to Hermione, it didn't mean he loved his sister any less. Rose was very enthusiastic about entertaining her brother once she'd gotten used to him being in the house.

Hugo was also conscious of when Ron came home and left. Whenever Ron left for work Hugo would cry for at least a half hour before Hermione could calm him down, and whenever Ron came home Hugo would cry until Hermione gave him to Ron. He would be calm then.

"Hello there, my boy," he would say, grinning widely. "Did you miss Daddy? Have you had a good day with Mummy and Rosie?"

Hugo would smile at Ron, and Ron would bounce him until he was giggling or until he spit up.

When Hugo wasn't playing with his mother and sister, he would be with his dad, and more often than not when Hermione got up to put Hugo to bed, he would be asleep in his father's arms. Then Ron and Hermione would sit together, and Rose would sit on her father's lap, and they would listen to the wireless and Rose would talk animatedly to them about Quidditch and the books and words she could read. Then Rose would get sleepy, and Ron would pick her up and put her to bed before he would come back out to Hermione, put an arm around her, and they would collapse gratefully into bed, feeling extremely rundown but happy to have the two beautiful children who were asleep down the hall.

They grew up quickly. Ron and Hermione couldn't think of two better children to have, despite their normal mischievous and sometimes rather unruly spouts of behavior. As Rose grew, they realized that she looked very much like Ron; she had lovely red hair that curled naturally, and a pair of sparkling blue eyes that twinkled as if they were filled with stars. She loved books and she loved to read, a trait which she'd no doubt gotten from her mother. Rose would often read to Hugo at night once she was able to, with Hermione sitting next to her and Hugo sitting nestled into his mother's side, sucking his thumb and gazing at the book Rose read to them. Every so often she would have to stop and have her mother help her read a particularly difficult word or sentence.

"Babbitty h…h…"

"Hopped," said Hermione gently.

"…hopped out of the grounds and far…far…"

"Away," said Hermione.

Rose looked up at her mum, discouraged. "There's been loads of hard words, Mummy!"

"You've done brilliant thus far!" said Hermione. "You're nearly finished, Rosie, look…only a page to go."

"Read book, Rosie!" said Hugo cheerfully.

Rose smiled a little at her mother's encouraging smile and continued trying to read the story. Ron would watch from the door, a peaceful and happy smile on his face. Hermione would sneak him a glance every so often, and the look they shared could not be described with words.

Ron particularly took notice of the fact that Rose was very interested in Quidditch as well as books. He would take her out on his broomstick out in the garden, while Hermione would sit with Hugo and she would read to him, occasionally waving to Ron and Rose on the broomstick.

"Hang on, Rosie!" said Ron, as they flew around the garden, skimming the tops of the trees. Rose laughed happily as she and her dad flew around, and she waved at her mother and brother frantically.

"Hi, Mummy! Hi, Hugo!"

"Hi, Rosie!" called Hermione, looking up briefly from the story she was reading to Hugo (The Fountain of Fair Fortune, Hugo's particular favorite).

Hugo tugged at her arm. "What happens next?"

"As the sun fell below the horizon," Hermione read, "Sir Luckless emerged from the waters with the glory of his triumph upon him, and flung himself in his rusted armor at the feet of Amata, who was the kindest and most beautiful woman he had ever beheld."

"Just like you, Mummy!" said Hugo.

Hermione smiled and kissed his head. "Thank you, Hugo."

Hugo and Rose were decidedly precocious children; Rose was smart, sweet, and she had a fiery temper and a sharp tongue. She reminded Ron of Ginny, and once he had voiced this, the rest of the Weasleys (including Ginny and also Harry and Hermione) shared Ron's opinion.

Hugo was a quiet, kind, and gentle boy who seldom spoke a harsh word to anyone and was much more interested in books than Quidditch. Hermione read to him all the time before he could read himself, then of course Hugo read constantly like Rose did.

Ron and Hermione would always remember the days their children had first done magic. Rose's had been when she was nine; she'd gone out to the garden to pick some flowers one Sunday afternoon.

Hermione was in the kitchen washing some dishes when heard a small commotion outside.

Hermione ran to the garden to see that the flowers that she had planted exactly a day ago had grown all around Rose, who looked completely surprised and confused.

"Mum," she said, as Hermione walked toward her slowly, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking how I would love for the flowers to grow big and strong and when I touched the soil they just shot up out of the ground!"

Hermione put both hands over her mouth, her smile of joy unstoppable now.

"Ron! Hugo! RON! HUGO! Come out here!"

Hermione dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter tightly as Ron and Hugo came running outside, looking concerned.

"What?" said Ron urgently. "What's the matter?"

"Rose just did magic!" said Hermione, tears of happiness running down her face before she could stop them. "She just did magic, Ron!"

A grin unfurled itself on Ron's face. He beckoned to Hugo and they went to Hermione and Rose, throwing their arms around both of them.

"Rosie, doing magic!" said Ron cheerfully. "I'm so proud of you!"

He gave Rose a kiss on her head. By now Rose had gotten over the confusion of it all and threw her arms around her parents and brother to complete the Weasley group hug.

Hugo's first sign came a bit later than Rose's, which at first frightened Hermione.

"What if he hasn't any magic?" she fretted one morning while Ron sat at the kitchen table watching her make breakfast. The children were still asleep. "What if it's because I'm Muggleborn? I'll never forgive myself! Oh _no_, what if he's a _Squib_…?"

Ron allowed her to panic and fret as she did at times before she finally calmed down and sat next to him, the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"If there is anyone who is brilliant enough to be pureblood," said Ron calmly. "It's you, Hermione."

She looked at him and he smiled, brushing a tear off of her cheek with his thumb.

Ron turned out to be right in his confidence; a week later Hugo was trying to outrun Rose as they chased each other around the garden and quite suddenly Hugo ended up in a tree without quite knowing how it had happened. He and Rose were both very frightened and Rose called for her parents. Ron and Hermione came running and they realized that this was Hugo's first sign of magic, at nine and a half years old. Ron lifted him down from the tree and hugged him first, grinning broadly.

"I am so proud of you," he said, as Hugo hugged him back. "My boy."

Then Hugo went toward Hermione and she hugged him fiercely, relieved that none of their children had been Squibs. Though judging by Ron's knowing smile she knew this was a silly fear, but it was a mother's fear nonetheless.

They were lying in bed that night, Hermione turned away from Ron as she began to doze off, utterly exhausted, and Ron laying on his side, facing his wife.

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

Ron smiled. "Do I ever just tell you that I love you anymore?"

Hermione turned over to look at him and she smiled, her eyes opening.

"I'm sure you've tried to fit it in somewhere between Rose and Hugo and work," she said.

"Well, I'm making sure you hear it. I love you, Hermione Weasley."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley," Hermione smiled and Ron kissed her on the mouth. She returned his enthusiasm, smiling through the kiss, her hand on his face.

They broke apart and Hermione moved closer to her husband, nuzzling her nose into his neck as she put an arm around him and pulled him close to her. Ron put an arm around her and kissed her head before they went to sleep.


	20. Epilogue

"Ron? Ron, wake up!"

"Huh…? Hermione, what the-"

"Come on, we have to get the kids to King's Cross, remember?" said Hermione. "It's Rosie's first year! We need to start getting ready or we'll risk being late."

"Wha-? Oh, right-"

Ron stumbled out of bed.

"I wonder what I should wear," said Hermione, more to herself than Ron (she was only yet half-dressed).

Ron was cheeky enough to remark, "You know, I think you look fine in what you've got on."

"Oh shut up," she grinned, chucking a pillow at him. She got the rest of her clothes on and went into the hall.

"Rose? Hugo? Let's be getting ready for King's Cross, we're going to meet Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and James and Al and Lily! We don't want to be late!"

Hugo's door opened and he came into the hall.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Hugo?"

"Can I _please_ go to Hogwarts too?" he said, a bit of desperation in his face. "I want to go so badly."

"And you will," said Hermione kindly. "Just not this year, sweetie. You're only nine, we have to wait until you're eleven, like Rose is."

Hugo looked upset and Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey, just think about what House you'll get put into! And what kind of pet you'll have, and what kind of wand…it'll be lovely, Hugo."

Hugo still looked sad. "I don't want Rosie to leave."

"I know you don't," said Hermione, hugging him. "I don't either, but she'll be going to the finest Wizarding school in the world. She'll have lots of fun, and she'll write us. And we'll still get to see her at Christmas."

Hugo managed a small smile. "Thanks Mum."

She hugged and kissed him. "Go make sure your father's up. I'll see if Rosie's awake."

Hugo nodded obediently and went into his parents' bedroom while Hermione peered into Rose's room.

"Rose? Time to get up!"

"Yes, Mum!"

Hermione went to the kitchen to start breakfast, and Hugo came out of his parents' room to follow her.

They were all about to tuck in when Rose came into the kitchen, her eyes alight.

"I'm ready, Mum!"

Hermione and Hugo both smiled, and Ron said, "Well, look at you!"

Rose already had her Hogwarts robes on, and she glided proudly around the kitchen.

"You look ready," said Hermione, beaming.

"I'm so excited, Mum," said Rose, her eyes practically glowing.

"Well, eat your breakfast, sweetie. We don't want this lovely day to start on an empty stomach!"

Hermione checked the clock on the wall. "We need to hurry."

"Hermione," said Ron bemusedly. "It's a quarter past nine."

"We need plenty of time," said Hermione, sitting down next to him. "Tuck in, everyone!"

Breakfast was finished in due time, then Hermione and Rose went to get her school things and take them to the car. Hugo chose this moment to be mischievous; he ducked under Rose's robes and attempted to lose himself inside the folds of them.

"I'm a ghost," he cried. "Ooooo…"

Rose wrestled with him, and they both fell to the floor, laughing gleefully at the joke. Then Hermione gave a laugh of surprise as Ron appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both of them. He started tickling them and they gave happy screams.

Then Hermione had her hand grabbed by Ron and she joined the pile too. They were all laughing happily as they lay there, panting.

"We need to get going," said Hermione, checking the time. "If we keep this up much longer we'll be late. Come, Rosie, let's get all of your things…"

They gathered Rose's luggage and brought it out to the car, and Ron opened the back of the car and began putting Rose's things in.

Hugo and Rose sat in the backseat, Rose looking anxious but excited and Hugo looking rather harried.

They were finally able to take off. There was a lot of discussion about Hogwarts and everything related.

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts this year too," said Hugo. "I'm excited to go. Lily and Lucy and I are all going to be in Gryffindor, and Louis said he'd show us all around and Dominique would help us with homework. Then Lorcan and Lysander want to tell us about all these odd creatures that their mum and dad have found, then at the end of the day we'll talk to Al and Rosie."

"You and Lily and Lucy have certainly planned it all out," smiled Hermione.

Now that Hugo had started a conversation, it was easier for Rose to talk about Hogwarts, and she did so for nearly the rest of the car ride to King's Cross.

"I'm gonna say hi to all the ghosts!" said Rose. "All the pictures move, Hugo…they talk, too! There's one of Uncle Harry, and Mum and Dad somewhere too…"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a smile.

"Dad," said Rose. "Will I be in Gryffindor?"

"You'd better be," said Ron, though there was a smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I believe you and Hugo will both end up there," she said, smiling at them. "But we won't be upset if you don't. You will be fantastic in any House. _Any._"

She said the last word pointedly to Ron, who had enough humility to look slightly ashamed of himself. Hermione smiled. "Your driving is lovely today."

"Yes, I'm aware that that's a miracle," said Ron, his eyes twinkling. "Kids, your mum didn't believe I could pass my Muggle driving test."

"Yes I did!" said Hermione. "I told the kids that you would do very well."

"She did, Dad!" chirped Rose and Hugo.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron, poking Hermione's shoulder playfully. She giggled.

"Not while you're driving, you prat. Now, kids, we're going to meet Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny at the platform. James, Al, and Lily will be there as well."

"Al and I are going to have such fun," said Rose ecstatically. "I wonder if he's nervous at all? I know_ I_ am! I hope James hasn't told him anything stupid."

"Well, knowing James…"

They continued this conversation until they were at King's Cross. Ron unpacked the bags from the trunk, Rose practically wiggling with excitement. Then they began to walk toward the platform, Ron pushing a cart with Rose's trunk and owl, with Rose walking alongside him, talking to him animatedly about Hogwarts, while Hermione walked with Hugo, who was holding her hand and looking almost apprehensive.

They came to Platform 9 and Ron said, "All right, Rosie, you just walk through there."

"Through the barrier?" said Rose nervously. "Is that safe?"

"Of course," said Ron. "Here, I'll go first. You meet me in there, okay?"

Ron pushed Rose's cart through the barrier and disappeared. Rose looked uncertainly at Hermione, who said, "Go on, dear. It's all right."

Rose took a deep breath and walked through the barrier.

Hermione looked at her son.

"You'll have to go first, so I don't leave you alone out here. Go on, it won't hurt. It's perfectly safe."

Hugo looked very unsure about this but he did as his mother asked. Once he was through, Hermione went after him and found the rest of her family, her children looking a little ruffled but otherwise fine. Hugo took his mother's hand as they walked toward the platform and he did not let go for quite some time after that. Clearly he'd thought that going through a barrier was rather unnerving, but then they'd all felt this way the first time they'd ever gone through it.

Hermione smiled to herself.

Once they'd reached Platform 9 ¾, they saw Harry, Ginny, and their children standing beside the barrier. They beamed as soon as they saw the Weasleys approaching them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding relieved to see them. Rose smiled happily at him, as if trying to soothe his nerves (an action that was very Hermione-ish indeed).

"Parked all right, then?" said Ron to Harry, without preamble. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione. "I had complete faith in you."

Harry and Ron got together their kids' trunks and began heaving them onto the train.

"As a matter of fact, I_ did_ Confund him," said Ron in a low voice, not daring to glance at his wife. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

They got back to the platform to find that Lily and Hugo had already begun their discussion about Hogwarts.

"You're gonna be in Gryffindor. Right, Lily?" said Hugo cheerfully.

"Oh yes," said Lily. "You are too, right?"

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, breaking into the conversation. "But no pressure."

"_Ron!_" said Hermione disapprovingly. Lily and Hugo both giggled at Ron's joke, but Albus and Rose's smiles had both vanished and they looked apprehensive.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny together at once.

Ron had by now lost interest in the conversation and was focused on a point about fifty yards away from them. There, nearly shrouded by mist, were three people standing together.

"Look who it is," said Ron.

It was Draco Malfoy with his wife Astoria and their son Scorpius. Draco said nothing as he walked by the group, he only nodded curtly and continued to walk away.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron hissed. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, trying to be stern but failing to keep the smile off her face. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but he could not restrain himself from saying, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose gave Ron a rather bemused look and she shot the same look at her mother when he'd turned away. Hermione returned it with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

"Hey!" James came running over to them. He pointed over his shoulder, clearly having just run from the train. "Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

James looked around at them all; he had clearly been expecting a more pronounced reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy!" he said. "_Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" said James, as if he had not already stated this.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" said Lily, her eyes lighting up. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James excitedly, all reason abandoned. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy can have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked his watch.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

Ginny and Harry started telling their children goodbye, and Ron and Hermione suddenly found that it was time to do the same to Rose.

Rose ran to her mother first and hugged her. Hermione hugged her daughter tightly before facing her, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"You do your best, okay?" said Hermione, trying her hardest to control her voice. "Have you got everything? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Mum," said Rose.

"No matter what, we are so proud of you," said Hermione. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Mum."

They hugged once more, Rose holding her mother tightly and Hermione stroking Rose's hair and holding her like she never wanted to let go.

Rose then went to Ron, who hugged her.

"You learn all you can," he said. "You're brilliant, Rosie. Be good, okay? And for Merlin's sake don't put yourself in any danger."

"Ron," smiled Hermione, wiping away tears.

Ron beamed at his daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

They hugged each other before Rose went over to Hugo.

"See you around, Hugo."

"I'll miss you, Rosie," said Hugo, and he hugged his sister without another word. She hugged him back.

Finally, Rose began to walk toward the platform and onto the train. She looked back only once more to wave at her parents, her brother, Aunt Ginny, and Lily. Uncle Harry and Albus were having a quiet conversation a few feet away which stopped when Harry realized that the train was about to leave.

Albus and Rose turned to look back at their families and they realized that they were gaining a lot of stares, mostly directed toward Albus' and Rose's parents.

"Why are they all staring?" Albus asked them out of the window of the carriage.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

The children all laughed. The train began to pull out and Ron and Hermione stood together, Hermione holding Hugo's hand. They all waved at Rose and Albus, who waved excitedly back.

As the train disappeared from sight, Ron automatically put an arm around his wife, and she smiled at him, tears still glittering in her eyes. Ron kissed her head comfortingly.

Harry and Ginny looked around at them, Lily clutching her father's hand.

"Lunch at our place, then?"

"Yes," said Ron, patting Hermione's shoulder as she nodded at them. "We have to drop the car off at home first. We'll Floo in, that all right?"

The Potters nodded and smiled at them before they departed, Lily at their side.

It was a strange drive home; the absence of Rose in the car was affecting all of them. They were all relieved and looking forward to the lunch they were having in honor of Rose and Albus going to Hogwarts for the first time because Ron and Hermione were sure that if they had not planned this outing, they would have gone home and been in a confused daze because Rose was not around.

Hermione seemed to be trying not to cry as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Ron glanced at her but kept driving. Hugo simply sat in the backseat, looking glum.

They were home only a few moments to get Floo powder, then they Flooed to the Potters' house.

Ginny laid out some sandwiches and fruit, and soon they had all tucked into their lunch.

"Can't believe we have two at Hogwarts now," said Harry, a hint of pride in his voice.

"I can't wait until I go!" said Lily ecstatically.

"Neither can I!" said Hugo, grinning at her.

Ginny smiled understandingly at Hermione, whose eyes were brimming with tears. Ron put an arm around her and she started to cry quietly.

"It's all right, Hermione," said Ginny, handing her a napkin to wipe her eyes on. "I was the same way when James went for the first time. It's odd, I know, but Rose will be perfectly fine."

"She's got her mother's brains," said Ron. "I reckon she'll be more than fine."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle and Ron gave her a gentle squeeze and kept his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, holding the napkin to her face and letting the tears drip into it.

"Mum," said Hugo. "Are you sad about Rosie?"

"A little," said Hermione, sounding as if she had a bad cold. She sniffled.

"Don't be sad, Mum, she'll come back."

"I know she will," Hermione said, managing a small smile.

"Aunt Hermione, we're still here right now," said Lily cheerfully. Sweet spirit that she was, she wanted to make her aunt smile again. "You still have us! And then we'll all be together again in the summertime!"

"That's right," said Harry. He gave Ron a knowing smile and Ron returned it, patting Hermione's shoulder and giving her another one-armed squeeze.

Hermione was quite teary and didn't say much throughout the rest of the luncheon. Finally Ron decided he should take his wife and son home, and as they bid their family goodbye Hermione held onto both Harry and Ginny for a very long time.

They arrived home and Hermione seemed to have calmed down. A few light tears slid down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. Ron decided that he and Hermione should just spend the rest of the day at home with Hugo.

They sat on the couch; Hugo cuddled up close to Hermione and put his arms around her. Hermione lay against Ron as he sat on the sofa. Hermione held her son close to her as he laid his head on her chest.

It would take them quite a long time to get used to not having Rose in the house.

Ron and Hermione lay in each other's arms that night when they went to bed. They felt, now, that their life together had reached a truly happy place. They'd been happy when Hermione had become Ron's wife, when she had bore their children, but now that they'd sent their daughter to Hogwarts it seemed to be an entirely new level of contentment. It seemed to finalize their happiness when they thought of their daughter attending the school that had changed all their lives, the school where Ron and Hermione had met, and bickered, and had all sorts of wonderful adventures with Harry. The school where they fought for their lives in the Second Wizarding War, where Ron and Hermione had first kissed, where Harry had defeated Voldemort and where Ron and Hermione had been the first to reach their friend, to embrace him, to cry happily that he was still alive and that finally everything was over.

They felt that their two children seemed to be some kind of epitome of the times they had shared together for many years, a crown of their experience which they knew would become more pronounced once Hugo had gone too and finally mature when they had grown old together.

Hermione sat up a little so that she was looking directly into Ron's eyes. She smiled as she leaned her forehead on his and gazed into her husband's blue eyes.

No words were said, for they were not needed. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other lovingly, Hermione stroking Ron's hair and Ron put his hand on her face.

Then Hermione gently bent down and kissed him on the side of his nose, her favorite spot to kiss him.

When she made to pull away Ron pulled her back down and kissed her on the mouth.

Then Hermione nestled her head underneath Ron's chin and closed her eyes. Ron held her close.

In their entire lives, they really couldn't have asked for a greater happiness than this.

The End


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**First and foremost, I want to thank Mrs. Joanne Kathleen Rowling for creating this beautiful, timeless book series and for being my inspiration to be a writer. You are so brilliant, Mrs. Rowling, and without you, neither this fanfiction story nor any others would have ever been possible. Every character and related indicia are all your doing, all your creation, and I could not be more inspired by this beautiful, magical world you've created. Throughout the ten years these books have been in my life, you gave me Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who gave me happiness, hope, and an escape throughout my troubled life. And though this magnificent series is drawing to a close, the three best friends you gave me shall be in my heart always. Until the very end.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank all who reviewed this story, and all who stayed with it. I've enjoyed writing it as much as you have enjoyed reading it. I cannot tell you how happy these reviews make me, and how much I look forward to my reviewers reading my story. I want to give a special dedication to rhmac12, who has read probably every single one of my stories and has been helpful and encouraging all throughout this one. She is lovely. :) I love you all very dearly.**

**Lastly, I'm leaving the floor open to suggestions for alternate scenes to this story that you'd like to have seen written that perhaps I didn't include. Please do send in any ideas, and I will honor them and do my best with them. I may even post a few deleted scenes that I didn't end up putting into the final product. It's all up to you.**

**Thank you, and I hope you all have a very blessed and beautiful year.**

**~QuirkyChameleon**


	22. Author's Note 2

**A Very Important Note**

**Due to a rather lengthy period of consideration, I have decided to completely rewrite Rose's birth. In doing so, I have to make changes to chapter seven, chapter eight, and perhaps even a tweak or two in some further chapters if necessary. **

**Now don't despair, I won't just dispose of the chapter I originally put in here. I'll have it at the end of this story as an alternate scene.**

**Love always,**

**QuirkyChameleon**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3: PLEASE READ

**Hello, my dears! I need your help and advice. This is not a chapter, unfortunately.**

**Over the last few months I've been in the process of formulating a Harry Potter / Hunger Games crossover, because for the life of me I can never find a semi-decent one. Here's what I've been thinking.**

**It's set in DH, but it's slightly AU because the Golden Trio has a Time Turner in their possession and something goes wrong with it. They end up in Panem. If the future looks this bleak in America, they think, what on earth happened to their homeland? Does it even exist anymore? They soon meet Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and a slew of other people who are in desperate need of help with the rebellion. In order to get back home, Coin wagers that she will have people work around the clock on fixing the Time Turner if they remain and assist with the rebel efforts. That's sort of all I have for the story so far, some things might change and some other things are changing. But I wanted some feedback. And now here's a small preview of what I've written of it so far.**

**After I've come to some sort of decision about this story, I'll remove this chapter from WFTRTB and either make it its own story or not publish it at all. It all depends on the feedback I get. **

**Thank you very much. **

**~qc**

* * *

><p>"You three," barked a man with a very official outfit, beckoning to them. "Come in here."<p>

They followed him into an office and he pointed them all into chairs. They did not argue with him.

"So," she said, his eyes narrowed. "Who are you and where are you from?"

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry, deciding it was best not to lie.

The lack of reaction to his name was slightly off-putting but almost a relief; from the looks of things in this part of the world, the last thing it seemed anyone needed was a celebrity in their midst.

"And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron and Hermione both gave signs of acknowledgment; Ron looked apprehensive and Hermione's lips were tightly pursed together.

The man blinked.

"Where are you from?" he repeated, and Harry started.

"Oh! I'm sorry. We're from..."

Harry had no idea what to say to him; a Time Turner gone wrong was an absurd enough answer to get them imprisoned or worse. And for all they knew, Hogwarts or the Wizarding World or even Muggle England had ceased to exist entirely.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks.

"We're...not from here," said Hermione in a rather high voice.

"Obviously," said the man, though Harry saw his expression soften a little.

"Where exactly are we, anyway?" asked Ron, his eyes wandering to the large map hanging on the adjacent wall.

"You don't know?"

"Well, no," said Hermione. "Like we said, we aren't exactly from here."

The man seemed to realize that they really didn't know where they were, and some of the tension seemed to leave him.

"My name is Boggs," he said. "And you are in District Thirteen, in the country of Panem."

Boggs seemed to accept that they truly meant no harm, so he seemed to take pity on their confusion and ordered some food in to them. They sat around a small table in a corner of the room, and it was here that Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt safe to begin asking questions about their current location.

"District Thirteen? Is that where you said we were?"

"How many districts are there?"

"This nation is run in districts now?"

"It has been run in districts for some time," said Boggs, eyeing them warily. "Since the Dark Days. But Thirteen was thought to have been wiped out by the Capitol (our government) for many years. Little did they know, we've been underground."

"But why?" asked Hermione. "Why would they try to destroy you?"

"Because we fought them," said Boggs, and a shadow of loss crossed his features. "We tried to bring them down, and it failed horribly. We were very nearly destroyed. Luckily our leaders back then had enough sense to move us elsewhere. But to the other twelve districts, we were as good as dead.

So now, while Panem is in a state of turmoil and the other districts are rebelling, District Thirteen remains the only safe place. Or the safest place, I should say. Not much of anywhere is very safe or secure these days."

They were all silent for a moment. Harry felt with foreboding that they were not the only ones whose world was in a state of chaos. And going from chaotic to more chaotic could not have been less helpful.

Ron said suddenly, "How can we help?"

Harry, Hermione, and even Boggs stared at him.

"Help?"

"Yes," said Ron, who looked completely serious. "We might not have any chance of getting home for a while, so it's just as well. Maybe we've been sent here on purpose."

Harry pondered this. It was strange to consider that a Time Turner would malfunction so suddenly...

Hermione was more skeptical.  
>"On purpose? But why? What are we going to do?"<p>

"Are you a witch or not?" Ron said.

At this, all except Boggs seemed to come to an understanding.

Harry saw Boggs' confusion.

"Don't be alarmed," he said. "But we might be a bit more help than you realize."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at a spoon laying discarded on the table.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Nothing happened.

Boggs looked bewildered as Harry frowned and tried again. He hadn't the faintest clue why it wasn't working for him now, but judging by the sudden panic on Ron and Hermione's faces as they also drew their wands and pointed them at random objects, muttering, he knew that their magic didn't work either. How far into the future had they traveled? What had happened?

Ron noticed Boggs' raised eyebrows and his apparent apprehension as he stared at their wands.

"Well, usually we can do magic with these," he said casually, and Boggs' eyebrows were so far up his forehead that they were in danger of disappearing into his chopped gray hair. Harry had a feeling he was getting ready to call some form of security.

"It's all right, sir," said Hermione. "We weren't going to attack you. But our wands don't seem to be working right now. And I haven't any idea why."

They each exchanged uneasy looks as they put their wands away. How they were going to be of any service to these people now, they hadn't the faintest idea.

Boggs spoke, his facial expression suggesting he had just watched them all sprout an extra head.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"We didn't," said Harry. "I don't think you'd believe us."

"Try me."

"We're from the past," said Ron. "The Time Turner - "

"The what?"

"Let's start from the beginning," said Hermione.

In the space of about thirty minutes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told Boggs just about everything in terms of where they were from and how they had arrived in Panem. They decided to leave out Voldemort and the Horcruxes because it would be too lengthy and too terrible to try to explain. And they couldn't explain that entire business yet anyway, for they did not yet know completely how it worked. But they covered mostly everything else. Boggs simply stared back and forth between all three of them, nodding. Harry wasn't altogether sure if Boggs believed them, but if he doubted them any further, he didn't express it.

"So now we're trying to figure out how to get back home, because the Time Turner was lost upon our arrival when we were grabbed by those...people. Are they human?"

"Capitol," said Boggs. "I strongly doubt their humanity myself."

They all peered at Boggs curiously, who sighed.

"Well, even though everything you have said sounds completely absurd, I cannot help but feel that it's the truth. None of you seem to be liars thus far."

"We're not," Ron assured him, seeming relieved.

"It almost makes sense, in a dire sort of way," said Boggs. "Perhaps something happened before this time and that is why your- er- _magic_ doesn't work. You seemed so certain that it would. Or perhaps something else.

"Do you really want to help us?"

"Yes," said Hermione, who seemed to have come around to this way of thinking. "It's as Ron said, perhaps we've been sent here on purpose. To finish something. Or to come to certain realizations."

Boggs nodded.

"Well, then it's best you are acquainted with our citizens, or our current ones, anyway. We can figure out from there what you can do for us."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.

"Now I must warn you," said Boggs, his expression growing grave. "At the moment, we not only host our own District Thirteen citizens, but District Twelve's as well. Their district has been completely destroyed. The Capitol firebombed it shortly after the Quarter Quell."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth; Ron looked sick. Harry felt a swoop of dread.

"Are they alive?"

"A few of them, yes. Many did not make it out. Keep in mind that District Twelve citizens are undergoing a great deal of suffering right now."

Boggs stood up.

"Come. I will show you. I will also see if we can't procure you rooms here for now, since you aren't going anywhere."

They followed Boggs out of his office and down a series of corridors. They passed rooms of families, of workers, of scientists that seemed to have been working on weapons. To all the stairs they received, Harry stared right back, but he did not say anything. He was not keen to have anyone misconstrue any words he uttered, especially not when Boggs was right there.

Boggs stopped at one of the rooms and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Everdeen?"

The door opened and a thin, pale woman with blonde hair and fretful gray eyes peered at them.

"Yes?"

"May we come in?" asked Boggs.

"We haven't much room," Mrs. Everdeen said, though she opened the door a little wider to let them in.

They filed in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione giving her small smiles in thanks.

Boggs dipped his head. "Ma'am."

The room was small, indeed, but roomy enough to where they weren't all squeezed in together.

A young girl who was the spitting image of the elder woman stood to greet them.

"Who are they, Mom?"

"I was about to find that out," said Mrs. Everdeen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron, raising a hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione politely.

"Such odd names," said Mrs. Everdeen a little curiously.

Ron opened his mouth to express his opinion that their names too were a little odd, but he was swiftly silenced by Hermione's elbow in his gut.

"I beg your pardon," said Mrs. Everdeen. "They are nice names, really."

The young girl suddenly whispered, "Buttercup! Shh!" as a rather fat, yellow-orange cat began to meow at them. Hermione smiled and knelt down.

"Does he like being petted?"

"By people who actually like him."

"I have a cat too; his name is Crookshanks," said Hermione. "He looks a lot like this one, actually."

"Nutters, though," said Ron, earning him a scowl from Hermione.

Prim giggled. "My older sister would have cooked Buttercup in a stew if I didn't love him so much."

"I know the feeling," said Hermione, giving Ron another nasty look.

Hermione reached out a hand and began to pet Buttercup, who after sniffing her seemed to declare her trustworthy. The young girl seemed to be less wary of them.

"My name is Primrose," she said. "But everyone calls me Prim."

After explaining everything to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, Boggs suggested that they show the newcomers around, with profound reassurance that they were good and they only meant to help. In the meantime, Boggs would send a woman named Jackson to look for empty rooms where the three could stay. They thanked him graciously, and with a respectful nod, Boggs withdrew.

"Well," said Mrs. Everdeen. "My other daughter will be along in a while, so we need to occupy as little of this space as possible for now. We will show you around. Prim, would you like - ?"

"Yes," said Prim immediately, standing.

They were about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" called Mrs. Everdeen.

"We need you in the hospital, ma'am."

She sighed.

"You'll have to go with Prim, then. I have to go. Prim, are you all right on your own?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine."

Mrs. Everdeen left in a hurry, leaving the door ajar.

"Come on," said Prim. Noting their apprehension, she smiled. "It's okay. No one is very hostile here."

Prim took Hermione's hand and led her down another endless string of corridors, Harry and Ron following behind. They stopped at a door that looked as if it was to a cafeteria.

"I don't know who will be in here, but they won't do anything to you. Come on."

She pushed open the door and it was indeed a cafeteria. It didn't have quite the magnitude of the Great Hall, but Harry knew it would not help anyone to complain about the conditions after these people had sustained such loss. This could seem a palace to some of them.

Prim sat them down at one of the tables, cheerfully ignoring some of the stares they were receiving from the woman and three children who sat there as well as from everyone else in the room. She did not let go of Hermione's hand.

"Prim," said the woman. "Who are they?"

"We can trust them," said Prim. She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They're okay, I promise. That's Hazelle, and those are three of her kids, Rory, Vick, and Posy."

Harry didn't have the slightest clue what Prim was talking about, but he held out his hand for Hazelle to shake. She shook his hand, seeming to trust him. Ron followed suit. Rory and Vick still seemed shy, but Posy gave them a bright smile.

"Hello!" she chirped.

"Hello," Hermione twinkled kindly back.

"Where's Gale?" Prim inquired of Hazelle.

"He's probably hovering near Katniss," said Hazelle, a smirk crossing her face. "Isn't that usually where he is?"

Prim's smile seemed oddly forced.

"Of course. I should have known. Well, we have to go, I have to - "

"Harry!"

Harry turned, alarmed at the unknown someone's recognition of him before he saw that it was Boggs.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

Boggs reached their table, his face full of purpose.

"We have figured out a temporary post for you three. Jackson has nearly finished preparations for your rooms, so we will go there next. Come. We haven't much time."

Hermione squeezed Prim's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, Prim."

Prim looked a little worried. "Are you going to come back?"

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "We have a few things to sort out first."

Prim nodded and let go of Hermione's hand. Hermione followed Harry, Ron, and Boggs out of the cafeteria and down yet another set of corridors.

They reached a corridor that hosted windows full of beds, the people in them (thankfully few) either strapped to machines or being fed medicine or food. Boggs led them to a door at the end of the hall. He turned to them outside of the door, a very serious expression on his face.

"These two in this room – and one, a little further up the hall – were plucked from the Quarter Quell. We managed to rescue them, but they are in terrible shape."

"Plucked from the what?" asked Harry.

Boggs' face seemed to harden. "Hopefully someone in there will explain. Just stay in there for now, offer to help with whatever is needed. I must find President Coin and inform her that you are here."

Exchanging confused and wary glances, the trio made their way inside.

Two beds sat in the room, both occupied; in the first bed there lay a young woman hooked up to a machine or two, shackles on her wrists. A white bandage covered her temple. In the second bed lay a young man, who didn't seem to have much wrong with him but who was restlessly and quietly moaning in his sleep. Chairs were scattered here and there, both near and away from the beds. In one chair slept a middle-aged, ragged, positively filthy-looking man who twitched or grunted occasionally. On another chair sat a wider, cleaner looking man who looked up upon their arrival and smiled.

"Ah," he said quietly, so as not to wake either of the patients. He stood up and shook their hands. "You must be the newcomers Boggs mentioned. Welcome. My name is Plutarch."

"Heavensbee," grunted Boggs from the doorway. "You'll want to come too, I'm sure. Haymitch – ah, forget Haymitch. Come on, then."

"Quite, quite," muttered Plutarch distractedly.

He slipped through the slightly open doorway and the door clicked closed behind them, leaving the three to look upon.

"What happened to them?" whispered Hermione in horror, gazing at the two sickly looking people.

By way of an answer, a sudden yell sounded from one of the beds that made Harry start. Ron almost fell over a chair. Hermione let out a small scream.

The young man had sat up stock-still in bed, his eyes wide, his frame trembling. Once he seemed to realize he had woken up from a nightmare, he croaked "Water."

Harry almost conjured up a glass from his own wand before he was sorely reminded of their lack of magic. Hermione, who seemed to be the only one not struck into paralysis at the young man's yelling, ran to the small sink, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. She brought it over to the young man, who drank it down in nearly one gulp.

"Thank you," he said. "Please hand me my rope. Off of the bedside table."

Hermione gave him the rope and he started to tie knots distractedly. It seemed to have an almost therapeutic affect on him, and he relaxed after a few moments.

"Thank you," he said again, then he frowned at them all. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione, beckoning Harry and Ron over to the young man's bed. "That's Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley."

"Finnick. Finnick Odair."

Finnick Odair, Harry noticed, was reasonably good-looking. He had bronze skin and reddish hair (Ron shifted a bit in his seat, his eyes on Hermione), and his eyes were a pleasant sea-green.

"Well, what brings you here?" asked Finnick curiously.

"Before we tell any of that," said Ron impatiently. "What's the Quarter Quell? Boggs mentioned it."

"Ron," said Hermione a little reprovingly, but Finnick sighed.

"No, he should know. You should all know, since you're here."

Finnick stole a glance at the woman sleeping near him.

"I want to make sure she isn't awake for this. She won't want to talk about it."

"What do you - ?"

"I'll explain later."

Finnick started toying with his rope again.

"The Quarter Quell marks every twenty-fifth year the Hunger Games has been held. This year, it was the seventy-fifth, so it was, by technicality, the third Quarter Quell."

"What are the Hunger Games?" asked Ron, a little incredulously. "Is it some kind of eating contest?"

"Ron, keep your voice down!" snapped Hermione, as they suddenly heard the young woman stir a little. Harry could tell that Ron had said something very insensitive, because Finnick seemed to lose a bit of color in his face when Ron had asked the question.

"I wish it was an eating contest. You really...you really don't know?"

They shook their heads.

"I don't want to have to be the one to explain it to you...Plutarch? He still here?"

"He left," whispered Hermione.

Finnick peered around at the middle-aged man asleep in the chair.

"Sometimes I wonder if Haymitch doesn't just come in here to sleep. Good lord."

He faced them again, giving another heavy sigh.

"The Hunger Games was created by the Capitol as punishment for the districts trying to rebel. They told us for years that they'd crushed District Thirteen out of existence completely, and you can see how wrong they were about that. But I digress. The rules are simple; each of the twelve districts must supply one male and one female, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, chosen at a public Reaping. Then those chosen are dolled up, shown off to the Capitol, and then pitted against each other to fight to the death in an arena, on live television that everyone is required to view. Only one can be the victor. So the other twenty-three kids with homes and families and lives yet to be lived are slaughtered. And if you're the victor, they haunt you forever. The ones you killed. Mine never leave," he added, giving a mirthless chuckle, and a tear raced down his cheek. "And you're given food, a new home, money...as long as you remain the Capitol's slave in some way. The publicity never ceases. And in my case...well, let's just say I turned quite a profit."

They listened in silent horror. Harry knew Voldemort wasn't above killing children, he was living proof of that, but he had never heard of it being a scheduled, yearly occurrence to murder twenty-three children on live television. The ruthlessness of it shocked him even now. How many people watched the Hunger Games, he thought, and _enjoyed _it? He had a dark feeling that the hybrid humans that had grabbed them upon their arrival took a fair bit of pleasure in the sport.

"The Capitol considers it worthy entertainment," said Finnick, as if he had read Harry's mind. "You wouldn't believe how many of them show up for the parades, go to the interviews, glue themselves to their televisions, root for their favorites and cheer for the death of ones they hated. They eat it up."

Another tear or two slid down Finnick's face.

"You were a victor?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"Yep," said Finnick. "I'm the youngest to date, I was only fourteen. Imagine that. Fourteen, and a victor of the Hunger Games."

He fixed them with a desperate look. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You don't have to," said Hermione quickly, her own eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly the young woman in the other bed let out a low moan. Haymitch, whom Harry had nearly forgotten about, grunted but remained asleep.

Finnick looked around. "Katniss?"

She did not stir. They stared at her as she moved restlessly around on the bed, slightly limited by the shackles around her wrists.

"Is she all right?" asked Hermione anxiously.

Finnick didn't answer her. The young woman's moaning continued; it did not really get much louder, just worse. More desperate.

"Go wake Katniss," said Finnick. "I think she's having a nightmare. With all the drugs they put her on I thought maybe the nightmares stopped, but apparently not. At least she isn't screaming."

Harry and Ron went to Katniss' bed. Unsure of how she would react, Harry put a hand on her shoulder and began to shake her. With a jolt of horror he noticed another bandage that covered nearly half the length of her arm. What had she been through?

"Katniss," he whispered. "Wake up, Katniss."

Ron soon followed suit, gently trying to wake Katniss.

After Ron and Harry's combined efforts, Katniss opened her eyes. They were wet and dull as she looked up at Ron in curiosity before her eyes locked with Harry's.

"I want Prim," she muttered. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him, as if in her delirium she did not acknowledge that Harry was there, let alone a total stranger.

He stared blankly back, unsure of what to do. Her eyes filled with more tears.

"I want Prim," she said again. "I want Prim. Bring me Prim."

"The phone," Finnick pointed it out on the wall. "Dial 1302, that's Boggs' office. Ask him to find Prim and send her in here."

Hermione sprinted to the phone and dialed, moments later speaking with Boggs to find Prim. Harry and Katniss just stared at each other for a moment before Katniss turned away, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She gave a thin wail. "Prim."

Primrose Everdeen was in the room in a few minutes flat and in Katniss' arms.

"It was him again," Katniss moaned weakly, her voice slurring as her eyes leaked slow tears. "He never leaves. There was fire, everything was burning, it was burning – children crying – smoke – he was there. I burned him, I killed him - "

"Shh, shh," said Prim, patting her back. "It's all right. You're here. You're safe."

After a few moments, Katniss looked at the trio, who seemed at a loss for words as her moaning, crying demeanor suddenly smouldered into hostility.

"Who are you?" she hissed quietly.

Any reply to her question seemed to have gotten stuck in Harry's windpipe. They all three gaped, trying to figure out what to say.

"They're good, Katniss," said Prim.

"Prim, who are they?"

"Katniss," said Finnick. "They're okay. They were about to tell me why they were here, actually."

Katniss' hostility was encouraging enough for the three of them, so they launched right into the story; Prim, Finnick, and Katniss listened beginning to end but Harry had the feeling that Katniss was still highly distrustful of them. Her stormy gray eyes, unlike Finnick's friendly sea-green ones, were cold and calculating. She had olive skin and dark hair that fell in waves down her back and shoulders.

After the entire story was through, Finnick looked interested but not doubtful. Prim was nodding wisely. Katniss, however, had doubt written unabashedly all across her face.

"It's too elaborate for you to be lying, that's for sure," said Finnick. "No one goes to that much effort."

Prim crossed the room to Hermione, who looked scared, and took her hand again. Hermione beamed down at Prim before letting her eyes rest back on Katniss. Katniss' eyes flitted to Hermione and Prim's clasped hands then back up to Hermione, her distrust temporarily quelled. Hermione gave Katniss a small, kind smile. Katniss' hard stare softened only slightly before she looked away.

"This is my sister," said Prim quietly. "Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss made a noncommittal noise and leaned back on her pillows.

Katniss Everdeen. She had so far been reproachful, unlikable even, but Harry could not help the feeling of awe he had towards her. He could not put his finger on why.

In any case, her personality was deeply reminiscent of Mad-Eye Moody. He felt a small twinge of pain.

"Were you in the Hunger Games too?" Ron blurted before he could stop himself.

Katniss' eyes burned into him, and Ron seemed to deflate.

"Why don't you mind your own business," she snarled, rolling over away from them.

There was a knock on the door. Ron went to open it, and through the door walked Boggs, accompanied by a strict, haughty-looking woman.

Right away, Harry felt a twinge of unease. The woman's eyes were a pale gray, like sleet. Her chopped gray hair was nearly perfect, not an inch out of place. Harry felt that if he stood very near to her, he would feel an icy chill emanating from her.

"You must be President Coin," said Hermione respectfully.

The woman nodded. "Boggs has told me everything, including how you managed to get here. But I regret to inform you that there is really nothing we can use you for."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at her.

"What?"

"Unless you can be trained in combat, we have no use for you."

"They could be trained, couldn't they?" said Boggs.

"Well," Coin gave a small smirk. "If they've been brought up on _magic_, I doubt any kind of earthly combat will stick with them."

"I wasn't brought up on magic," said Harry. "Neither was Hermione."

"And just because I was doesn't mean I'm stupid," Ron said indignantly. "We can learn."

Finnick, Katniss, and even Prim were watching this conversation with adept interest; Finnick's hands had frozen around his rope and Katniss simply stared in their direction. Prim cast the occasional awed look in Hermione's direction.

Coin seemed unfazed. "We'll soon see. For now, stay near to either this room or to your own rooms. I would hate to have to impose any kind of disciplinary action for newcomers unfamiliar with instruction."

Hermione was staring hard into Coin's face, all respect gone. Ron looked furious. Harry felt a surge of dislike for President Coin and hoped savagely that it showed on his face.

Coin crossed the room to Finnick.

"Your training will begin soon, Finnick."

"I can hardly wait," said Finnick unenthusiastically.

Coin's eyes swiveled to Katniss, who lay on her side, staring up at Coin.

"Where is Dr. Aurelius? The Mockingjay cannot be presented in such a fashion. I want her out of this bed as soon as she can stand without fainting."

Ron mouthed _Mockingjay?_ to Finnick, but he shook his head.

Coin and Katniss locked eyes and Harry suddenly realized why Katniss struck him in the way that she did. Behind Katniss' eyes was only what Harry could describe as pure strength. Fearlessness, stubbornness, and, unsurprisingly, anger.

The mood in the room felt akin to an icebox. Boggs seemed to sense this as well as Harry.

"We plan to move Katniss to her mother and sister's room once she is well."

Coin gave a curt nod and drew away.

"You three will remain here for now while I sort out details," she said, and swept out of the room without another word.

"Charming, isn't she?" said Ron. "She and Umbridge could have tea."


End file.
